Starved
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Dom Kurt has taken on an abused sub Blaine who has fallen hard for this gentle Dom. This is a story of their love and of course the trials they meet. This is a HEAVY M. Set in a BDSM society so if that's not your thing, please keep going. Otherwise I hope you enjoy! Chapter 9 edited and reposted
1. Chapter 1

Kurt didn't understand it. He didn't understand how this once horribly abused sub, could be lying on his bed, neck exposed, thighs spread, willing to take everything he was given. Maybe it was because it was so beaten into him that he didn't deserve better. The scars on his body, which made him think that he wasn't beautiful, proved that more than once his former Dom had beaten or cut that he wasn't important into his skin and head. But he was important, and he was completely gorgeous.

"Sir, please," he whispered softly. Begging was a new thing. When Kurt first met him in the club and when he saw the sub was not only unclaimed but also without even a friend, Kurt realized how little he thought of himself, how he thought he was only alive for Doms' pleasure. Bad things can happen to subs if they come to clubs alone. So when Kurt brought him home that night he hadn't begged like all Kurt's other one night stands, he'd just got on his knees at the front door and offered to please Kurt.

"Please I need…" he cut himself off quickly, some habits die-hard though. Kurt leaned down and dragged his lips across Blaine's tender neck, Blaine trembled, knowing at any second Kurt could bite down. Kurt knew it too, and was filled with satisfaction at the trust his sub was granting. Kurt knew Blaine had to be nearly falling asleep as Kurt had already gotten off thrice using Blaine's body, but it was Blaine's turn now.

"Tell me what you need, Zuri." Zuri was the Swahili word for beautiful, and though Kurt would occasionally refer to Blaine as pet, he knew the young sub needed a name that would make him feel special. One of Kurt's best friends was Swahili. When they'd been out at a bar his friend, Amri just before he met Blaine, and Amri had seen a sub and said that word. Kurt had asked what he meant and the word had stuck with him and when Kurt met Blaine, he couldn't think of a more appropriate name for the shy, but sweet boy. Plus Blaine's former Dom would call him pet if he wasn't mad at him, if he was, his name was bitch, slut, or whore, and Kurt knew he would never call Blaine those things. So Zuri was a name just for them.

Blaine whimpered slightly, still uncertain about asking for what he wanted, as that kind of behavior was met with punishment in his past, Kurt was trying to show him not all Doms were abusive assholes.

"I need to come, Sir, please," Kurt smiled at Blaine's request. Maybe there would come a day where Kurt would deny Blaine the requests he made, but at this point, Blaine's abuse still so raw, he couldn't do that to him yet.

"Since you asked so nicely," Kurt murmured and he reached forward and took hold of Blaine's hard cock. Blaine whimpered in relief, but as the well-trained sub he was, he didn't thrust up or move. Kurt leaned down and nibbled on his neck. "Such a good boy, such a beautiful boy, so good for me." He practically overwhelmed the sub with praise, as Kurt knew he rarely, if ever got praised at his previous Dom's. Blaine moaned at the words that he had done something right. His eyes screwed shut further as Kurt's strokes strengthened. Kurt knew Blaine could hold his orgasm for days but he didn't dare ask that of him. After just a couple more stokes he kissed Blaine deeply,

"Come, love, come for me." Blaine came hard and long and fell limp on the bed, looking up dazed at Kurt. He still wasn't used to coming from pleasure, he could come on command when his old Dom was okay with it, but it was never because He made him feel good. Kurt gently scratched at his scalp as he came down, and began untying him. Blaine, as soon as his hands were freed, pawed weakly at Kurt's still straining member. Kurt shushed him carefully and finished untying his ankles.

"Please, Sir, let me please You. Please, i will make it so good, i can make You come, Sir, please." Blaine pleaded, there was no worse feeling for a submissive than not pleasing their Dominant.

"Don't worry, Zuri, I expect you to take care of this, but I want you to be able to hold your head up first." Blaine instantly began to struggle to sit up but Kurt pulled him lovingly to his chest. "Rest, sweetheart, I am giving you a respite, so just rest," he cooed. He reached over and grabbed the towel he'd set aside and cleaned cum off of his hand and Blaine's stomach, before holding him again.

"I can do it, I am a good boy," Blaine swore, even as he relaxed into Kurt's embrace, his head heavy on Kurt's shoulder.

"You are always a good boy, this doesn't change that," he promised. "I'm going to get you some water, I'll be right back." He kissed Blaine's forehead before standing, leaving the drowsy sub on the bed.

The first time they did a scene and this part had come, Blaine had watched him leave the room in confusion, and was even more startled when Kurt came back with water. He later explained that he wasn't given water or aftercare with his past Dom. Kurt was shocked and angry; he could never forgive the man who had taught Blaine that he didn't matter, that his care and pleasure didn't count. He hoped that one day Blaine would be strong enough and healthy enough to let him go, but Kurt would never forgive the man who taught his sub that Doms are the only important ones.

Blaine watched Kurt leave smiling softly. Kurt was everything he never knew he needed. Kurt cared for him, and made him feel safe and though they still hadn't said it, Kurt made him feel loved, even though he couldn't believe someone as wonderful as Kurt loved him. Blaine knew he was only temporary claimed, but hoped it was because Kurt cared enough that He didn't want him running straight into the arms of someone else that would abuse him.

Though Blaine didn't see it as abuse, he saw it as normal. But he was slowly learning that what he had with Kurt was normal and what he had before was bad. It would break his heart when they ended their relationship, as Blaine knew would happen once Kurt found someone better, or a new home for Blaine.

Kurt had only been gone a few seconds but Blaine was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Blaine knew he had to take care of Kurt, that was his duty, but he could feel his eyes slowly closing. Blaine tried so desperately to stay awake, but he was so warm and safe in Kurt's bed that he couldn't fight it any longer. At his past Master's he could always stay awake because he was terrified, he never felt safe and often sleep would only come after days without it. But here, he didn't feel scared, and although he would be punished when he woke up for falling asleep on Kurt, he just couldn't help it.


	2. Rachel and Finn

_So this is chapter 2 and I just want to thank all of you who followed, favorited, or reviewed my first chapter. I was a little weary of putting this up, but I've gotten a lovely reception so thank you! _

_I don't own Glee or any of the characters in this chapter. _

_This is a BDSM story set in a society where everyone is Dom/sub or switch. The pronouns that are capitalized in the middle of a sentence or not capitalized isn't a grammar mistake. If I am referring to a Dom or Domme their pronoun is capitalized if it isn't it's referring to a sub._

_Also this chapter contains Finn, I started this story before Cory Monteith died so Finn remains in it. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

As soon as He walked in Kurt realized Blaine had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile. The sweet, young sub snuggled his face into Kurt's pillow and Kurt's heart nearly burst. It was about time He claimed Blaine. It was something He'd been thinking about quite a bit lately, there was no reason He shouldn't claim him. he was a beautifully submissive boy, eager and loveable and any Doms dream. The only reason Kurt hadn't claimed him that very first night was because He was afraid that it was not what Blaine wanted. But Blaine had stayed, and honestly seemed terrified that he would one day be forced to leave. Kurt, however, was falling in love with him. Every time Blaine's face lit up whenever he walked into a room, Kurt's heart fluttered and he hoped Blaine would look at him like that for the rest of Kurt's life. Every time Blaine blushed and ducked his head when Kurt said he was a good boy or beautiful, Kurt loved him just a little bit more. Blaine was broken and needed a lot of extra work that other subs wouldn't, but Kurt didn't want any other sub, He wanted Blaine.

He walked over to the sleeping sub and covered him up so that he didn't get cold and padded quietly into the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and brought out a bowl of fruit and ate a few pieces, lunch would come once Blaine awakened. As He ate He tried to come up with a proper punishment. While He didn't particularly want to, He also knew He would have to punish Blaine for falling asleep. Kurt wasn't really upset, Blaine had more than earned the right to sleep, but the sub would be confused if he didn't get punished. Kurt knew part of being a Dom was keeping a sub's life stable, and since Blaine expected punishment, not punishing him would make him feel like Kurt didn't care. He snuck quietly back into the bedroom to grab a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

It was an hour later when a knock came at the door. Kurt jumped being in the middle of intense concentration as He worked on a sketch for the next day. He went as quickly as He could, not wanting them to knock again and wake Blaine up. He couldn't hold back a sigh when He saw who it was.

Rachel Berry had once been his best friend, but when Rachel had claimed Finn, their relationship started going downhill. Rachel was a normal Domme for their society, she loved Finn, and took care of him, but at the end of the day he was Her property. She controlled everything about him from clothes, to social life, to time with his family. Carol and Burt were lucky to see their son at all during the year, the only definite time was Christmas, and even then it wasn't much. Rachel and Finn celebrated at Rachel's house, and then would come over to the Hummel house, for about an hour, and then Rachel would announce it was time to go and would expect no argument or hesitation from Finn. The one time Finn had asked if they could stay longer, Rachel had literally dragged him out by his hair, much to the anger of Kurt and Burt and the sadness of Carole. However Rachel and Finn had a claim contract, and no one else could do anything about it. Kurt had later found out that Rachel had punished him by making him stay in a cage for three days with minimal food and water, only being let out to use the restroom. Kurt had nearly called the police, but knew Rachel was doing nothing out of the ordinary, and would be deemed appropriate by anyone else.

"Hi, Rachel," he said curtly, before looking behind Her to see His stepbrother on his knees, naked except for a collar around his neck which attached to a leash in Rachel's hand. "Hey Finn," he smiled warmly, genuinely happy to see His brother for the first time in months.

"Oh Kurt, I've missed you so!" Rachel cried,

"Hey Kurt," Finn said in reply, a small smile also gracing his face.

Rachel lunged forward, Kurt sidestepped Her as She tried to hug Him and instead he headed back to the kitchen.

"Please keep Your voice down, Blaine's asleep," Kurt reported.

Rachel raised Her eyebrows in disapproval.

"Asleep in the middle of the day? What a good boy," She bit sarcastically. Kurt glared at Her before opening the cabinet to grab a mug,

"Tea?" he asked. Rachel shook Her head, slightly put out at Kurt's cold reaction. "Finn?" Kurt asked, waiting patiently as Finn looked up at Rachel, not meeting Her eyes,

"May I have a glass of water, Mistress?" Kurt scowled, He hated that Doms were allowed to deny their subs basic human necessities, fortunately Rachel, avoiding a fight, nodded yes. Kurt smiled at Finn and fixed him a glass of water and a cup of tea for Himself and led them into the living room.

"So what are You doing here, Rachel? Not that I'm not glad to see My brother, but You never come over just for visits." Kurt tried to keep his voice low, for Blaine's sake. He handed Finn the glass of water, which Finn took gratefully, sinking to his knees by the couch.

"Thank you, Kurt," he whispered. Rachel looked around, searching for something in particular before looking back at Kurt,

"I heard from Santana that You have a new toy," she claimed. Kurt silently cursed Santana, but then moved on to answering Rachel,

"We are in temporary claim, for now." He admitted, "I am hoping it becomes more soon, but I have to talk to him about it."

"She said he was broken," Rachel tactlessly said. Kurt glared at Her, "Oh sorry, I mean…damaged?" She tried as if that word was so much better. Kurt sighed and shook His head in frustration,

"he was severely abused by his past Dom, he doesn't know how to ask for what he wants and we can't do most play, but that's not his fault." Kurt said firmly, a smile gracing His face as he thought of his submissive.

"Kurt, he is going to be so much trouble for You in the future. You know You could have any sub You wanted. Why must You always make Your life more difficult than it has to be? Especially after Adam," Kurt could have punched Her in Her face.

"Because I am falling in love with him, and he deserves someone who sees how wonderful he is. If he is making everything more "difficult" than I hope that it stays that way for the rest of My life. I plan to claim him, Rachel, and I would appreciate if You respected My choices and _My_ sub!" From the hallway there came a soft sob, and Kurt's head snapped to it. He walked quickly over to find Blaine kneeling against the wall with his hands clamped over his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face, though whether they were happy or sad, Kurt wasn't sure.

"Zuri," He whispered, kneeling down slightly but before He could say more Blaine launched himself into His arms.

"I'm sorry," he cried against Kurt's sweatshirt. Kurt ran His fingers through Blaine's hair, "i didn't mean to ease drop, i just heard the knock on the door but wasn't sure if-"

"Shh, are you all right?" Blaine nodded against Him but pulled away and lowered His head until Kurt cupped his chin gently and forced him to look Him in the eyes, so He could see if he was really okay. Blaine's eyes were sparkling with…happiness?

"Did You mean it?" Blaine whispered almost silently.

"Did I mean what?" Kurt responded, Blaine blushed and started to opened his mouth when they both heard footsteps behind Kurt and saw a shadow against the wall. Blaine tensed harshly and whimpered, as he pressed closer to Kurt. Kurt turned just enough to see Rachel and He huffed in annoyance. "Could You give us a minute," he snapped. Rachel threw Her hands up in surrender,

"I just wanted to see what has finally warmed Kurt Hummel's stone heart." Kurt flinched slightly at those words. He felt Blaine tense even more and saw him scowl, and look up sharply at Her before quickly looking back down.

"Up boy. Let Me look at you." Blaine automatically flinched away as Rachel reached towards him to pull him up. Rachel pulled back and watched as Blaine, instead of getting up and following an order was looking at Kurt, who glowered at Rachel. Rachel's eyebrows disappeared into Her bangs.

"How dare you disrespect a Domme like that?" Rachel hissed, reaching for his hair.

Blaine flinched away, cowering, even away from Kurt. Kurt spun around, putting Himself in front of Blaine. "You will not touch him, Rachel Berry." He growled so ferociously that even Rachel paused, Finn actually crawled back slightly.

"he should not be allowed to disrespect Me like that, Kurt! I gave him an order, therefore he should have obeyed," Rachel hissed.

"He is My sub, not Yours, he doesn't have to obey You. That is Your rule, not Mine," Kurt replied harshly.

"That is society's rule! If he did that in public he'd be taken away from You and put into retraining!" Kurt felt his heart clench, Blaine had, had more than enough 'training'.

"Sir," a soft whisper came from behind Him. He turned carefully, making sure to block Rachel from his still naked sub. "She's right." Kurt shook His head and grabbed Blaine's face and made sure to hold eye contact with Blaine.

"Blaine…"

"No, She's right, i should be punished. i can't be taken away from You, Sir, i can't." Blaine whimpered.

"you didn't do anything wrong, you were checking with your Sir, that is what you are supposed to do. The flinching was just a reflex, it couldn't have been helped." Kurt promised, stroking his cheek lovingly, "Stand up, walk to the bedroom, put on some pants, and walk back in here, I'll be here when you get back." Blaine obeyed quickly, not meeting Rachel's eyes as he rushed to follow his Dom's orders.

"Kurt, You cannot let him get away with this," Rachel said once he was out of earshot.

"I am not going to talk about this in front of Finn, when Blaine gets back here, we'll send them to the kitchen and You and I can speak privately." He glared at His brother's Domme as He waited silently for Blaine's return. It didn't take more than a minute before Blaine was back in front of Him on his knees. "Good boy," he praised. "Okay, you two go fix lunch, don't come in here until we come to get you," Kurt ordered. Blaine looked at him anxiously but Kurt smiled at him and nodded, "You can stand and walk." Blaine looked nervously at Rachel, who narrowed her eyes at him, but Kurt was his Dom and Kurt would have told him if He wanted Blaine to act differently. So he headed into the kitchen, followed shortly by Finn who was still on his knees, as Rachel hadn't told him otherwise. Though just as he disappeared into the kitchen she called,

"You may stand too, Finn." Kurt grabbed Her wrist and lead Her further into the living room and further away from the kitchen.

"How dare You threaten him with retraining! he has been kicked around, beaten and mistreated enough in his life and I cannot believe You marched in here acting as if You own him." Kurt shook his head, "No, You know what, actually I can believe it, it's one of the reason I stopped speaking to You. Blaine is healing and he only needs one Dom to focus on right now, and that Dom is _not_ You!" Kurt had to be careful not raise His voice enough that Finn and Blaine could hear what they were saying.

"He is a sub, Kurt, he should obey regardless of the Dom doing the ordering," Rachel said flipping her hair.

"subs obey orders of other Doms if _their_ Dom tells them to!" Rachel rolled her eyes,

"He still should have done it." Kurt clinched His fist but stopped himself from hurting her.

"You listen here, Miss Priss…"

_I am actually quite fond of Rachel believe it or not haha. Please review if you saw something you didn't like or something you did. And I would also be interested if any of you had a certain something you would like to see me write in this universe. If it is still in character to this AU I will do my best to give you what you'd like. Thank you again!_


	3. Blaine and Finn

_The response has been so positive for this story! Thank you so much I was so worried!_

_I still don't own anyone or anything in this story! _

_ -Also Guest who hates Rachel drama: So do I and it'll be over soon!_

_-Guest Joey: I don't know if you meant you hate the character Rachel the way_

_I wrote her or the way she is in the show but Rachel is one of the characters for_

_me personally that I sometimes just like to be awful to. so… here it is._

_-Wastenotime: Thank you so much for your reviews and ideas. I love when readers get so involved and will join the process._

_-And to the lovely person who is the reason I know anything I know about this lifestyle, I thank you for sharing experiences and thoughts with me, you are incredibly brave and beautiful and deserve the best Dom ever! I don't care if you think I'm lame, it's the truth._

_The follows and favourites of this story are overwhelming and I love you all! _

Blaine and Finn could hear harsh tones and anger, though they couldn't actually make out the words. Finn smirked,

"Mom and Dad are fighting again." Blaine looked up at him cautiously. he'd only interacted with one other sub since he'd been with Kurt, and that had been Santana's sub, Brittany. The girl was sweet and quiet, she had waved at him and asked if she could play with him, but Santana had told her 'no'. Blaine still wasn't 100 percent sure what she meant by 'play'.

Finn's face fell slightly when Blaine didn't respond, but instead looked nervously in the direction of the living room.

"It's okay, you get used to Them, They are like this all the time," Finn reported. Blaine looked at him mildly horrified. he'd never seen Kurt as angry as He was with Rachel earlier, and he certainly hoped to never be on the receiving end of that anger. "you know you can talk, right? you're not going to get punished or anything." Blaine shook his head sternly, Kurt hadn't said anything about speaking, so Blaine intended to make lunch and not do anything else. He knew better than to do something unless a Dom specifically says it can be done. He'd learn that the hard way plenty of times. He had the scars to prove it.

Fajitas weren't exactly difficult to make, but it would be better than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"No, come on dude, Kurt is my brother, i know Him, He's not going to be upset if you talk to me," Finn pleaded, setting out the shredded lettuce. Blaine looked at Finn before looking back at the living room where the voices were getting louder and angrier. "At least nothing has been broken yet," as if on cue something in the living room shattered. "Ah, just like Christmas," Finn said, chuckling. Blaine started toward the living room when Finn grabbed him. "No, Kurt said stay in here, we stay in here. you don't have to worry, He can take Rachel. We don't talk about it but Kurt would beat us all in a fight, physical or otherwise. He's a stubborn one, your Dom,"

"He's perfect," Blaine whispered as he heard Kurt's voice once again. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but there was something about this other sub that put him at ease. Finn grinned at Blaine's voice,

"So he can speak." Blaine nodded shyly, and went back to the stove, moving the chicken and peppers in the frying pan so they didn't burn. "How old are you? Kurt's last sub was 5 years older than Him, which kind of surprised us all." Blaine's head jerked up at the words "last sub" not that he wasn't aware that Kurt had, had other subs, but that didn't mean he had to like it. There was suddenly sadness in Finn's eyes that hadn't been there before the mention of Kurt's last sub, but Blaine didn't dare ask about it. And besides, it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"22," Blaine said quietly, still unsure he should be talking to the other sub, but seeing as Rachel seemed to have quite the temper, he figured if Finn would speak without direct permission, maybe he could too.

"Cool, I'm Kurt's age, 25," Finn explained. Blaine nodded,

"y-you and Sir are brothers?" Finn smiled and nodded,

"Well step-brothers. Kurt's father claimed my mother when we were 16, but we are really close. Well we were," Blaine tilted his head in confusion, Finn smiled, "This," he motioned to the living room which was now more screaming than talking, "Happens every time They get together. Kurt doesn't like how Mistress acts sometimes, but Kurt's always been a bit different." Blaine glared at Finn for insulting his Dom, Finn held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean that as a bad thing." He promised, "Kurt has just never really liked to treat subs as property like most Doms, He gets that from His dad, Burt. Burt treats my mom like she's the most precious thing in the world, mom's lucky, and so are you." Blaine thought for moment he saw envy in Finn's eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. It was only then that Blaine realized the arguing had stopped. he continued to cook lunch, gripping the handle of the spatula so tight his knuckles were white. he didn't know which was worse, the screaming or the silence. Blaine looked up to see Finn juggling some oranges, pretending that he was walking a tight rope while he did it. Blaine couldn't help but smirk at the taller sub. Then Finn pretended to look down and be afraid of what he saw; he dropped the oranges and covered his eyes and wobbled on the invisible line. This time Blaine laughed, earning a huge grin from Finn but when Kurt walked into the room he flew to his knees and picked up the fallen oranges. he didn't see Finn and Kurt meet eyes, both with sad expressions as he put the oranges back in the basket.

"Lunch smells delicious, boys," Kurt complimented, grabbing Blaine's elbow gently before he kneeled back down. "you may remain standing," Blaine bit his lower lip but obeyed.

"i like this one, Kurt, he's not as bitchy as Adam," Finn told his brother. Kurt rolled His eyes as He turned back to Blaine, and there was now sadness in Kurt's face too, but He still smiled at Blaine and it was gone the next second.

"I like this one too," Kurt claimed. Blaine's face lit up as he looked into his Dom's eyes, he looked down quickly as he realized his mistake, but Kurt took his chin and tilted his face back up as He kissed his lips tenderly.

"Is lunch ready yet?" Rachel came in, looking at the stove, Blaine looked at the floor respectfully,

"Not yet, Ma'am." She hummed judgingly but said nothing more. Blaine turned back to the stove; it was almost ready. he jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him, but relaxed as soon as he recognized whose arms they were.

"you didn't have to go through all this trouble, you could have fixed us some sandwiches." Kurt claimed, "But I'm impressed." Blaine beamed at his Dom's approval and tilted his neck so Kurt could get to it if He wanted. He kissed Blaine's neck tenderly, biting it with just the right amount of pressure to almost cause Blaine to sink to his knees in pleasure. He quickly soothed it with His tongue when Blaine let out a soft whimper, before pulling away, leaving Blaine wobbling slightly.

"So pet," Rachel's voice caused Blaine to tense but he turned to Her slowly, his eyes still averted, but showing Her he was listening. Blaine felt Kurt turn with him, ready to protect him if needed; it nearly made Blaine smile. "All play is a hard limit for you? Seems like you're pretty useless if that…"

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped, "If You speak to him like that again You will leave this apartment." Rachel sighed softly, looking at Kurt before looking back down at Blaine expectantly.

"Sir doesn't want to start talking about limits until…" he froze, "i mean if we decide to enter a claim contract."

"You will do well to stay out of it," Kurt bit at Rachel, putting His arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine turned toward Kurt, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's shoulder, inhaling His scent as much as he could. Suddenly though it wasn't Kurt's scent that overwhelmed Blaine, it was the smell of burnt food, of his Dom's burnt food.

"Oh God," he whimpered as he spun around to see that the chicken and peppers had blackened on the bottom. "No, no, no," he chanted, tears springing to his eyes as he tried to salvage some of the lunch. Kurt scowled and looked at Rachel who had her eyebrows raised in arrogance in an "I told you so" manner. Kurt reached over without thinking to turn the stove off and Blaine flinched away violently, as if waiting to be stuck.

"It's okay, Zuri, it's all right," He used the nickname in an attempt to soothe him slightly, but it didn't work as Blaine started breathing harder as if it was becoming a struggle for him to catch it. "Blaine," Kurt said sternly as He forced Blaine to look at Him, but Blaine sank to his knees,

"i'm sorry. i'm sorry. i'm sorry. i'm sorry." Blaine chanted over and over, tears streaming down his face, Kurt kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his face.

"Blaine, look at Me." It was a command and Blaine didn't dare disobey, and though he had tears pouring down his cheeks, he looked up at his Dom. Kurt looked at him sweetly and tenderly wiped his cheeks, "Stop crying." He commanded again, and instantly Blaine bit his lip harshly, cutting off the wetness.

"It's okay dude," Finn said, picking at the burnt food. "We'll just have Cajun instead of Mexican." Kurt normally would have smiled at His brother for making the effort, but Blaine just tucked his head further and tried to make himself as small as he possibly could.

"i'm sorry Master, i-" his voice small and shaking, obviously scared out of his mind.

"I am not your master, Blaine. Your master was an abusive bastard and I am not Him," Kurt said quickly. Blaine froze, looking up at Kurt, though being very careful not to meet his eyes, but he had to see the expression on his face. It was calm and worried, but stern. Blaine had thought Kurt had plans to claim him. he hadn't dared hoped, but he heard Kurt tell Rachel, what else was Blaine supposed to think? Clearly though, he'd been mistaken, Kurt didn't want him, no one did.

"Sir," he whispered, "May i go in my cage?" Kurt looked at him slightly confused, but knew Blaine probably just needed to calm down. The cage had actually been Adam's but when Blaine found it two days into staying with Kurt he'd climbed in and Kurt could see the contentment on the sub's face, so He let Blaine make it his own. Blaine mostly went into when he was feeling particularly stressed, like now, if he just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. It was never used as punishment, always a safe space for Blaine.

"Yes, I'll be in there once Rachel and Finn leave, okay?" Blaine nodded weakly, turning to Rachel, looking at the floor,

"It was nice to meet You Ma'am." he glanced up at Finn, nodding quickly, "you too Finn." he started to crawl away but Kurt touched his shoulder gently, trying to ignore His sub's violent flinch.

"I am not angry at you Zuri, I promise," Kurt stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine replied though Kurt didn't actually believe Him, He didn't call him on it and let him crawl off to the place other than with Kurt that had become Blaine's favourite spot.

"Well that was interesting," Rachel said, looking at Her nails as if bored. Kurt sighed in annoyance and moved to put everything Blaine and Finn had set out early up.

"I can do it, Kurt," Finn said quietly, sensing his brother's worry and annoyance at Rachel. Kurt almost told him no, but He didn't want Finn in any trouble so He nodded, and began pacing, looking down the hallway every once in a while.

"Stop fretting Kurt, I'm sure he's fine." Rachel said waving Her hand.

"Fuck you," Kurt snarled, making Finn freeze for a moment, watching Kurt cautiously before He went back to cleaning. Rachel sighed in annoyance.

"Oh come on, You are treating him like he's something special, he's just another toy, You could find another one in a week. There is no need to worry so much, it will give You gray hair." Kurt clinched His fists and for a moment He truly had to bit back the urge to hit Her.

"I LOVE him, Rachel. I am going to claim him! What don't you get about that?" Rachel tossed Her hair, "What if I was asking You why You couldn't give up Finn?" Finn's face snapped up to the arguing couple, before he looked back down quickly, the glass plate in his hand threatening to break under his vice grip as he waited for a response. For possibly the first time in Her life, Rachel Berry was rendered speechless. She opened and closed Her mouth several times before looking over at Finn who pretended to continue to work, when really he was holding his breath. She exhaled softly,

"Of course I couldn't." Finn's face lit up into a grin and Rachel couldn't help but smile at him. he was a goof, but he was Her goof.

"Then why should it be so easy for Me?" Kurt asked, smirking as He saw the girl that had once been His best friend, smiling at Her sub.

"Point taken," She conceded as She stood. "Come on, Star, let's go home. Kurt needs to take care of His sub, and I need to take care of Mine." She reached over and playfully grabbed Finn's hair. "I'll call You later, Kurtsy, maybe the four of us can grab coffee sometime." Kurt smiled, He hadn't heard Rachel call Finn, 'Star', in front of anyone since high school.

"Don't call me Kurtsy! And sure," He said as he showed them out the door, He could see that Finn had a long night of play ahead of him. Kurt shook His head, He needed to stop think about His brother's sex life. He had a sub to take care of.

_Please review so that I can become a better writer! I appreciate every single review I get good or bad. Thank you all my beautiful readers._


	4. How to fix Blaine

_I am aware this chapter is short and rather uneventful, it's kinda just a bridge. The next chapter will be Blaine talking about his past and it needs some editing and I am going to be super busy but I will update as soon as I can_

_**GuestKate**__: Kurt didn't expect Blaine to fall asleep on him, and he didn't want to wake him up after he obviously needed rest. He would have done more aftercare once Blaine woke up if Rachel hadn't come. So the comment about needing to take care of his sub isn't about the scene earlier, it was about Rachel harshness. _

_**Guest who doesn't see need for punishment**__. I hear you but Blaine was trained that Dom's needs come first. Kurt doesn't see it that way but with Blaine still so used to abuse and mistreatment, to let something like that slide would seem to Blaine like Kurt doesn't actually care. And not taking care of a Dom is the worst feeling a sub can feel and that was told to me by a sub in the lifestyle. So Blaine will be expecting punishment and if he doesn't get it he will be confused and distressed_.

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who read!_

_And I still don't own anyone in this story you recognize._

He wasn't sure exactly how He expected to find Blaine, but He didn't think He had ever seen a sub look so tiny. he was curled up at the back of his cage, his back to the door, body turned towards the wall. his legs were pulled up to his chest and his arms were covering his head as if for protection. It broke Kurt's heart.

"Zuri," He spoke softly so as not to scare the sub even more. Blaine turned as quickly as he could,

"Sir," he whimpered. Kurt could see the fear in his eyes and it made Him want to kill Blaine's ex, that amount of fear should never be in a sub's eyes. Doms were meant to make subs feel safe and cared for, not like they should be afraid. It was one thing to be afraid of play, which was controlled fear, a fear they knew they could get out of with one word. Blaine wasn't that kind of afraid; he was terrified of being hurt, and of no way out of the pain.

"Come here," He demanded, and of course, Blaine rushed to comply. he kneeled in front of Kurt, head bent and hands link in front of his body. Any other time Kurt would have been turned on by Blaine's position. This wasn't submission, however, this was defeat. He gently ran His fingers through Blaine's hair before tugging it lightly to force his face upward. "Hello, beautiful," Blaine relaxed ever so slightly at Kurt's clear calmness. "How about you and I take a shower, clean up, then we go back into the kitchen, grab some lunch, hmm?" Blaine bit his lip nervously but nodded, and stood as Kurt pulled his hair softly to lead him to stand up. "Good boy," He praised, leaning forward and kissing His sub's lips, wrapping His arms around Blaine's body to pull him close. Blaine melted into Him, as there was obviously no anger in his Dom. "Such a good boy," Kurt whispered as Blaine kissed Him back. Blaine whimpered at the feeling of both being praised and being kissed by someone who cared for him. Kurt pulled away before it got too hot and heavy and led Blaine into the bathroom. It wasn't until they were both striped naked and the hot water was filling the room with steam that Blaine spoke again.

"Sir," it was barely even a whisper, but Kurt had been trained as a Dom and that meant being able to hear even the softest whimper.

"Yes," Kurt turned to him, surprised to see him trembling, "Zuri?" Kurt asked concerned and walked up to him, pulling him toward Him, and holding him tightly. "Tell me what's wrong." Blaine shivered slightly, a command.

"Is this a punishment?" Kurt pulled away just enough to see into His sub's eyes, which of course where trying to drill holes in the floor. Kurt forced him to look up, causing Blaine to flinch.

"Why would this be a punishment?" He'd get to the how later. Blaine looked at Him mildly surprised,

"i burnt Your food, i disobeyed another Dom, and i called You Master, as if you were my former Dom, and that isn't fair to You. You are nothing like Him and i…"

"you panicked, I completely understand. I'm not angry or offended. And it was My fault that you burnt the food. I shouldn't have been playing with you when you were fixing lunch, that wasn't on you. The only thing you will get punished for today is falling asleep on Me," Kurt said with a half smile, so that if nothing else His sub would know He wasn't angry. Blaine blushed and ducked his head, but it looked more sheepish than anything else. "you have to trust Me, sweetie that when I decide you need punishment, or not, that I know what's best." Blaine bit his lip,

"Yes Sir, of course." Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through his hair,

"Good boy, now in ya go." Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt's playful tone and climbed in the shower, with no hesitation, Kurt noticed.

He got into the shower after Blaine, who was standing perfectly still under the water, waiting for instruction. Kurt moved him carefully so that he was no longer under the water and Kurt moved there instead. He reached over and grabbed a sponge and handed it to Blaine. Blaine got the idea and grabbed body wash and squirted some on and proceeded to clean his Dom's skin carefully, not too hard or too soft. he fought the desire to pepper kissed on this pink skin, but wouldn't risk doing something Kurt wouldn't want.

"So beautiful," Blaine didn't mean to whisper aloud, but when Kurt's hands threaded through his hair Blaine flinched, thinking he had said something he shouldn't.

"Now why would I punish you for being sweet?" Blaine looked up at Him carefully and smiled, continuing to clean, until Kurt tilted his head up slightly and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"And I love you, Zuri," Blaine froze, they hadn't said those words to each other, and he certainly didn't expect Kurt to say them back to him. Kurt smiled at him and he relaxed into Kurt's embrace once more, he could have died happy in that moment. Kurt had gotten hard from the cleaning and once Blaine was done he looked up at Kurt desperately.

"Please, Sir, let me start making up for falling asleep today. Please let me serve You," he begged. Kurt cupped his chin gently, chuckling lightly and kissing his cheek,

"Of course." Blaine sunk happily to his knees, waiting for Kurt to take his hair in His hands. "God Blaine, so submissive," Kurt moaned as He tangled His fingers through the wet curls and began moving Blaine's head slowly at first but once Blaine gave in fully, He began trusting quickly and deeply. When Kurt came hard, Blaine swallowed every drop and looked up drowsily at Kurt.

"Good boy," Kurt whispered, pulling him back to his feet. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's chest, loving that Kurt let him without calling him humiliating names or pushing him away. Slowly Kurt stood him up properly and grabbed the sponge and began cleaning up His sub, purposely avoiding Blaine's cock until it went down fully, knowing Blaine wouldn't get off anyway. Blaine was not used to being cared for, he was used to serving obediently with no question and knowing that anything he got in return was mercy, not love. This was love, and Blaine wouldn't be able to stand it when it was gone. Once Blaine was fully clean they stepped out of the shower and Kurt dried him off affectionately before quickly doing the same to Himself.

Kurt wasn't sure how to go about fixing Blaine. Maybe the first thing He'd have to come to terms with was that maybe he didn't need fixing but instead just needed patching up. However, Kurt couldn't get the pure fear on Blaine's face when He'd found him in the cage out of his mind. It wasn't normal for a submissive to be that afraid, Kurt knew bad things had happened to him, but He was starting to wonder if Blaine would ever be able to move passed it or would it be something that they would face every day for the rest of their lives. And if it were up to Kurt, they would spend that time together. He had yelled it at Rachel earlier in anger, but that didn't make it any less true, He meant to claim and love that boy for the rest of His life.

Yes, Kurt was a Dom and therefore supposed to have all the answers for His sub, but He didn't, after what happened with Adam… Kurt wasn't sure he had the answer to anything anymore. Oh sure He knew how to fake it, that was ingrained in his DNA, but inwardly, He wondered if He was doing everything he needed to do for the wounded boy standing in front of him. Not that Blaine would ever know anything about these insecurities, all these thoughts were meant solely for Kurt to figure out.

He sighed softly and kissed Blaine deeply, he wanted so much to just be loved. Kurt paused, maybe that was it, that was the answer, just love him, take care of him the way he deserved to be cared for, and maybe the rest would fix itself.

_Thank you my beautiful readers! Will update as soon as I possibly can!_


	5. Some limits

_Hello my lovelies. I hope you are all wonderful! This chapter goes into back story, just a bit there is still more to go but here's the start of the conversation._

_To the guest who thought Kurt isn't enough of a Dom: He is a gentle Dom to begin with plus he knows Blaine has been mistreated so he's being cautious as to not trigger him. Right now it's more about caring and healing than Domination. I understand where you are coming from but believe me so long as everyone wants this story both Blaine and Kurt will progress and change and yes that includes Kurt getting more Dominating, but not before Blaine is ready. _

_I don't own anything about these characters. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

They spent the rest of the day in a comfortable silence. Eating together, watching a movie with Blaine's head in Kurt's lap, one of Kurt's hand laid on Blaine's neck and the other threaded through his hair. Any struck nerve that Blaine had from Rachel or anything that happened earlier in the day, had been soothed. But Kurt knew they needed to talk, if Kurt wanted Blaine to be his and so he could be the best Dom he could be.

"Blaine?" He nudged Blaine gently to make sure he was alert. Blaine looked up at Him,

"Yes, Sir."

"We need to talk," Blaine looked at Him confused, he knew he'd messed up earlier, but Kurt hadn't seemed upset, maybe he was just calming down before he discussed punishment. "I think it's time to talk about some details about your life with your past Dom and we need to talk limits. I know you said you'd do anything, but I can't believe that. When I found you, you were barely functioning," Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment, "There is nothing to be ashamed of, you were horribly mistreated and I know that, but if we are going to continue to play I think we should set up limits, just in case. I want you to be completely honest with me. I don't care if we can't do any real play now, or ever, I'd rather have that than hurt you, do you understand Me?" Blaine nodded slowly, feeling like he was going to somehow disappoint Kurt. The couple hadn't set up real limits yet due to Blaine's fear and prior abuse. At first Kurt wouldn't do anything, but then when He noticed Blaine's hands naturally went over his head joined at the wrist Kurt realized he like to be tied up, it helped him relax. So they started doing that but beyond that a little dirty talk was as far as they'd gotten.

"We'll start with the questions first and then move on to the limits," Kurt reported. Blaine nodded, he wasn't looking forward to telling Kurt his history. Kurt had also been respectful in waiting to hear the whole story of what Blaine had been through, He knew well enough past relationships weren't something easy or fun to talk about. Still claiming would require it all to be out in the open. Though Blaine would only have to tell Him he wanted to stop and Kurt wouldn't push it, though he knew Blaine wouldn't tell Him.

"When did you get with Him?" Blaine bit his lip and inhaled deeply,

"When i was 17," he admitted. Kurt raised His eyebrows questioningly; most people didn't get into claims that young unless they were forced.

"How old was He?" Kurt asked,

"28," Blaine said quietly.

"Why were you with someone that much older than you?" Kurt asked alarmed, it wasn't unheard, but it certainly wasn't normal either.

"He was an employee's of Father's, Father thought He would be what i 'needed', treat me like i deserved."

"you didn't deserve that," Kurt said firmly. Blaine shrugged,

"It wasn't that different from home really, i wasn't the brunt of it at home, mom was, but i knew Father was disappointed by my sub status. i had to kneel all the time, and do whatever He said obviously," that explained why Blaine was so hesitant to walk or stand when he first got with Kurt.

"When was the last time you saw your parents?" Kurt asked, gently stroking Blaine's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Last time i saw Father was when Mas- He and i delivered an envelope to Father, i don't know what was in it, and i didn't dare ask."

"And your mother?" Blaine's eyes suddenly filled with such sadness that Kurt's heart shattered for him,

"When He came and took me away, that's the last time i saw her. she tried to fight for me, i know she got punished for it, but, Father had already signed the contract, there was nothing she could have done either way."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, it shouldn't have happened that way," Kurt claimed, it was one of the things he hated most about the society, that sub mothers and fathers had no say in what their children's lives were like. Well that wouldn't be the case if he and Blaine had children, Blaine would have as much say in their kids lives as Kurt did. Blaine smiled sadly at Him and snuggled deeper into Kurt's embrace.

"The first night i was with Him, He fucked me without preparing me," Kurt flinched and held His sub closer. "And i hadn't been trained in orgasm control, and though it hurt _SO_ much, i still came from it and…" Blaine's voice caught and he tucked his head in shame.

Kurt kissed his forehead,

"Of course you came from it, we can't stop our biology." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's thigh before continuing.

"He whipped me bloody that night," Blaine admitted. "From then on He used a chastity belt until i learned to control it. By the time i was 18 i could hold it, i still can," Blaine reported. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's clear hint,

"I will never ask that of you." Kurt promised and Blaine smiled up at him.

"i would be fine with some for one scene just not…"

"No, no more than one scene." Blaine smiled and nodded, "I won't ever hurt you like that," Kurt said and Blaine once again nodded,

"i know You won't," Blaine admitted.

"Do you?" Kurt asked, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

"Yes Sir, i do," Blaine repeated. Kurt stroke Blaine's hair mindlessly as he thought back to the day he met the boy in his arms.

_Kurt hated that his body did this to him, hated that he HAD to dominate someone in order to be healthy. He had no desire to do this, especially without Adam. Damn it, now was not the time to think about that, he couldn't appear weak, and walking into a club crying would get him kicked out and he wouldn't have the chance to soothe his ache. His ache to dominate someone, to take care of someone who needed to submit, as he needed to dominate. He liked this club, it was slightly more classy than others around, it would be a little harder to find an available sub, as a lot of couples liked coming here, but at least the subs here wouldn't be quite as…used as the others at the sketchy clubs._

_He headed over to the display section; he scrunched his nose at the term, making them sound like objects. Of course that's how most people saw subs, but Kurt wasn't most. He walked past several subs: straight, switch, exhausted, too young, claimed, straight- broken. His eyes fell on a boy on his knees with no Dom behind him. he was shaking with pain and need, bruises and welts still covering his body. he seemed barely able to hold his head up and Kurt knew most Dom's wouldn't touch him, he would be have to be careful, but Kurt's body throbbed at just looking at him. The complete and desperate need to care for and fix this boy had Kurt almost mindlessly approaching him. he was wearing a leather thong and nothing else, his muscles were tone from either carrying heavy things or holding himself in positions for long amounts of time, Kurt was willing to bet money it was the latter. he was absolutely beautiful other than the bruises and scars that covered him. Most Doms wouldn't scar their subs, it damaged their property, but the boy's last Dom didn't seem to have that concern._

"_Do you need a man or a woman?" Kurt asked, approaching the battered sub. _

"_Man, Sir," the sub responded weakly._

"_Stand up and come with Me," Kurt ordered and the boy obeyed instantly before almost collapsing back to the ground, Kurt just managing to catch him, feeling the boy tensing powerfully and flinching at the contact. Shit. He was so screwed up, he was going to take time, even for one scene. "Would you rather go to My place?" Kurt asked, not wanted to just take this boy to the back, get what he needed and letting him go. The boy nodded, Kurt frowned slightly,_

"_Answer Me verbally," he commanded. The boy flinched violently,_

"_Yes Sir," the boy's voice was hoarse and quiet and Kurt had the feeling this boy was one of the most abused Kurt had ever heard of, let alone seen. _

"_Good boy, now come," he still kept his arm securely around the boy's waist so that he didn't fall again. The boy whimpered softly, sounding confused and scared. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Kurt realized the boy's ribs could be hurt, but the boy shook his head._

"_i shouldn't be walking next to You," he muttered, his head ducked. Kurt lifted his chin, forcing the boy to meet his face, but he carefully avoided Kurt's eyes._

"_And why is that?" Kurt asked. The boy met his eyes for a second before quickly dropping them again._

"_You are a Dom, You are important, i am a sub, i am not," it was Kurt that winced this time. Blaine had said that as if he had been forced to repeat it over and over._

"_Who did this to you, little one?" Kurt asked calmly, cupping his cheek, watching as Blaine's face showed the struggle of his confusion and fear, and want and pleasure._

"_Master," the boy whispered. "He doesn't want me now that i'm so used," Kurt absolutely HATED Dom's like the one the boy was describing. Ones that used their subs until the submissive was too weak and broken to do anything, and then they tossed them out like garbage. Doms like that were few and far between but they still existed, and if Kurt had it His way, they'd all be locked away. The boy couldn't be older than 20, though there was a chance he just looked younger because of how bruised and sad he looked. _

"_Mmm," Kurt hummed, "How old are you?"_

"_22, but i can be younger if You would like, Sir," the boy claimed. Kurt shook His head, continuing to stroke the boy's head as that seemed to calm him more than anything._

"_No, 22 is fine, come on, let's get to My apartment," Kurt said, though this time it wasn't a command, Blaine still nodded and moved forward with Kurt. Kurt was itching to just pick him up and carry him, but He wasn't sure how well that would go over with the boy. "What's your name?" Kurt asked,_

"_Master called me pet if he wasn't angry but-" the boy began but Kurt gently corrected him,_

"_No, no, beautiful, I mean what is your given name? What did your parents call you?" The boy blushed and ducked his head at his mistake, tensing as if waiting for retribution, which he didn't receive, and instead received a tender smile._

"_Blaine, Sir, but You may call me whatever You see fit," Blaine responded and Kurt had an idea of what Blaine had been called in the past, and would not call Blaine any derogatory names, which Kurt hoped wouldn't be on his list of wants. It hadn't been on Adam's and Kurt never wanted to have to call subs humiliating names, though He was aware some subs loved it and needed it and if that's what Blaine would need, then he would do it. It wasn't a limit, just a dislike for Kurt. _

"_I think Blaine and pet work for right now, don't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded,_

"_If it pleases you, Sir." 'If it pleases you-' Kurt shook His head at that phrase, Blaine had never been taught that his pleasure mattered, of that Kurt was sure. From the way he carried himself to the way he spoke, Blaine was a textbook abused submissive, and it caused anger to burn in Kurt. Not at Blaine, of course, but at the bastard that told him he wasn't important because he was a sub._

_Once at His apartment it only became more apparent how horribly Blaine had been treated. The door closing behind them, caused Blaine to flinch as if he'd been slapped, and he fell instantly to his knees._

"_May i please you, Sir? If it pleases you i would like to show you how grateful i am that you would be willing to choose a disgusting used whore like me and i-" Blaine yelped and flinched when Kurt grabbed his hair gently in order to get his attention._

"_I don't ever want to hear you speak that way about yourself again," Kurt said more firmly than He actually intended to and Blaine cowered slightly before nodding, tucking his head in shame. Kurt delicately pulled Blaine's hair so that Blaine was looking at Him, "You are not disgusting, or used, or a whore." Kurt said, leaving no room for argument. "You are beautiful, and giving, and no one should have ever told you otherwise," tears instantly sprung to Blaine's eyes and even though Kurt released him, Blaine's eyes stayed fixed on Kurt's, looking for the deception that had to be there. When he couldn't find any, he was even more confused, but there was something about Kurt that put Blaine at ease. "Okay, pet, time for some ground rules…" _

That night had been the beginning of Blaine's healing, they still had a long way to go, but together, Blaine would one day believe he was worthy of the love he was receiving.

"I wanted to ask you earlier, you asked Me if the shower was your punishment, how did you expect Me to punish you?"

"An all cold shower," Blaine replied. "It was one of Mas- His favourite punishments to use because it made me so helpless." Kurt knew that was a common punishment, but helpless?

"Helpless?" Kurt asked, tilting Blaine's face gently.

"It would put me into near hypothermia," Blaine explained, "But i only passed out once," he said quickly when he saw the anger on Kurt's face. "i- He- i couldn't-"

"Shhh," Kurt instantly realized He was causing Blaine to panic and cupped his face sweetly. "I'm not angry at you, it's all right." That would be something Kurt had the feeling would take a long time to heal, Blaine assuming everything was his fault, because that was how he had been trained. "I promise, I'm not angry at you, but that it was not okay that He did that to you. It should never, ever exceed 5 minutes, Dom's learn that in the first chapter of punishment training." Blaine smiled sadly,

"And sub's are taught to never question our Master's decisions." Kurt shook His head,

"I don't work that way," he stated. Blaine nodded and curled further into Kurt's embrace. "Seriously, hey, I need you to look at me," Kurt commanded and Blaine looked up at him. "you never have to 'take' what I give you. If it hurts you mentally, physically or emotionally, I want you to safe word. I know you like being tied up, but if there were ever a moment when that stopped being okay, you could tell Me and we would stop. There would be no punishment given. Promise Me, if you don't feel safe or loved with whatever we are doing, you will tell Me." Blaine looked at Him hesitantly before he nodded, biting his lip in uncertainty. "Promise?"

"Yes, Sir, i promise."

"Thank you, pet," He kissed Blaine softly, feeling the sub relax further into Him. Kurt could be happy the rest of His life with this sub tucked safe and happy into his side. "Okay, sweetheart, time to talk limits," Blaine nodded carefully, not wanting to fail in anyway. he knew there were a lot of Dom's that liked things that sub's didn't necessarily like, but Blaine would always give in, he was the sub after all. "What is your first hard limit?" When Kurt had asked that the first night Blaine had said he had none, to which Kurt had truly realized the extent of his abuse. This time, there was an answer,

"Watersports," Blaine whispered after a long pause, vividly remembering how much he hated when He had urinated on him like he was trash.

"Good, I couldn't do that to you." Kurt replied and sometimes Blaine didn't understand how this person was real. "Next," Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times before answering,

"Could you not cut me?" It was barely a whisper, but the pain was so evident that Kurt knew if he ever met Blaine's former master, that he would have to be held back from killing him.

"So no blood play, got it, anything else?" Kurt asked. Blaine bit his lip, he'd never been allowed to ask for things, not with his parents and certainly not with his old Dom. So he was uncomfortable requesting things he didn't know whether Kurt would like it or not. "Zuri, I am not going to be mad at ANYTHING you put on this list. Even if I love it, if you are not comfortable with it, it will not be a part of our lives, do you understand? I could never hurt you, ever." Blaine nodded slowly before releasing his lips,

"Animal play, Master used to um-" tears welled up in his eyes and Kurt quickly grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to explain them to me. If you say they are hard, then we won't do them." Kurt kissed Blaine again quickly, smiling when he shivered against Kurt's scruff, scratching his face.

"Oh and…" he froze, looking up at Kurt who just waiting for him to continue. "If You blindfold me and tie me up, could you not leave me alone?" Blaine said quietly, "i Panic. i'm okay if you tie me up and leave, just so long as I can see."

"Deal," Kurt said, smiling proudly. "Any more?"

Blaine shook his head slowly,

"If I think of any others…"

"We'll cross them off the list too," Kurt finished for him. Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I have a couple hard limits too." Kurt started, "I won't share you, you are all mine and I don't want anyone else coming into our bed." Blaine stared up at him, he hadn't been aware that was an option, to tell Kurt he didn't want that, that had been a punishment, Master would share him with his friends.

"Please," Blaine whispered, not really knowing what he was trying to say,

"What was that?" Kurt asked. Blaine swallowed hard, looking at Kurt before opening his mouth again,

"i didn't even know i could ask for that to be a hard limit."

"Anything, Blaine, anything can be hard limit, if you don't like giving blow jobs, that can be one,"

"No, i love doing that," Blaine said with a mildly impish grin. "There was just no limits with Him and i don't know what was considered normal or not. i—"

"But you know what you didn't like," Kurt stated.

"i didn't like being with him at all, it was nothing like being with You. Of course, i didn't know anyone like You actually existed."

"In the thousands," Kurt claimed but Blaine shook his head.

"No, Sir, You are one of a kind, and i am so lucky You were the one that found me," Blaine sighed, smiling softly.

"Yes, you are," Kurt said, grinning and kissing Blaine's hair affectionately.

"What's Your other hard limit?" Blaine asked, realizing Kurt hadn't told him yet.

"I won't call you names. No 'slut, whore, bitch,' none of that." Kurt said firmly. This was one he would have a very difficult time budging on.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine breathed in relief. Kurt smiled softly,

"I have a question," Blaine looked up at him waiting. "How would you feel about a deprivation hood? I know you said you'd panic if I ever left, but what if I put the hood on but touched you or spoke to you the entire time, so you would know I was there." Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him for a moment before nodding,

"As long as i could always feel that You hadn't left me, i would be willing to try it," Blaine agreed. Kurt kissed him deeply,

"Thank you, Zuri, I am so proud of you."

_Okay so if you're wondering why they haven't had this conversation before now it's because they've only been together about three weeks and have been taking it slow physically because of Blaine's former abuse (which I promise you will find out more about later.) But if you absolutely hated it please let me know so I can know what you think I need to fix. Also if you loved it please let me know. I love you all just for taking the time to read this! xoxo_


	6. Punishment

_Okay this story is quiet a bit rougher than anything I've written thus far as it includes a flashback which I actually had quite a hard time writing. I hope it doesn't turn any of you off from reading this story and I was planning to put more flashbacks but if a bunch of you don't like it I won't put anymore. _

_Anyway you guys are all amazing and I love you all so much! All the reviews have been overwhelming and so appreciated! Thank you again_

_I still don't own anyone you recognize._

At bedtime, Blaine was a bit anxious, as he knew his punishment was coming and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Go brush your teeth, and come back in here," Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and set forth doing as Kurt had told him, knowing what ever the punishment was, would be set up by the time he got back. Sure enough as he walked into the bedroom his heart sunk at the large dog bed that lay on the floor next to the bed. He looked up at Kurt sadly, knowing this would be the consequence for falling asleep, he wouldn't get to sleep with his Dom. Kurt was already in bed, a book in His lap, He looked up at Blaine when he entered. "Good boy," Kurt praised his obedience, then He jerked his chin in the small bed's direction.

"Do you know what this is?" Kurt asked,

"It's my bed for the night," Blaine answered.

"Correct," Kurt nodded, "Can you tell Me why you are being punished?"

"Because i fell asleep earlier today, before Sir was satisfied," Blaine murmured. Kurt nodded,

"That's right, tomorrow morning however, there will be no mention of it again. you will be completely forgiven and there will be no need for you to apologize and I will never mention it again."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine nodded, waiting to be told he could lie down.

"Here's a blanket for you," Kurt handed him a warm blanket that usually stayed at the foot of Kurt's bed. "Now curl up and go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Blaine obeyed, blinking back tears as he sunk onto the cushion. As far as non-beds went, this was the most comfortable Blaine had ever had to sleep on. "I love you, Zuri, nothing will change that."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine agreed.

Kurt watched as Blaine curled into himself on the cushion, pulling the blanket under his chin. Kurt could see how much Blaine hated being alone, but it was a punishment, it wasn't supposed to be enjoyable. Though, as the night stretched on, Kurt wondered who was being punished more.

Blaine awoke the next morning a little sore but mostly just lonely. he knew it was supposed to suck. he had slept separately from his other Master every night, but he'd slept with Kurt since the first night and it physically ached to be away from Him. he kneeled, turning to the bed finding Kurt was still asleep. Blaine usually woke Kurt up with his mouth, but he wasn't sure he was allowed on the bed so he kneeled by the bed and waited for Kurt's alarm to go off. However, it wasn't Kurt's alarm that woke Him up. It was when He reached to Blaine's side of the bed and was met with coldness that His eyes snapped open. He saw the empty bed and it all came rushing back to Him. He turned to the dog bed on the floor but was instead saw Blaine kneeling.

"Are you really going to leave me here with no one to cuddle with while I wake up?" Kurt asked sleepily. Blaine smiled and climbed on the bed, giggling when Kurt grabbed him and flipped him over so Kurt was over him. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine claimed. Kurt smacked his ass,

"No lying," the tone was teasing but the command was still there. Blaine tucked his head,

"It was hard to sleep because i've been so used to falling asleep in Your arms." Blaine admitted, relishing the feeling of Kurt's weight on him.

"Awe, what a sweet boy," Kurt teased and Blaine blushed brightly but Kurt kissed his lips softly and gathered Blaine up in His arms. Blaine sighed contently, aware that Kurt's teasing was only playful and not vicious. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine more deeply when His alarm began yelling at them to get up. Kurt moaned as Blaine exhaled in annoyance. "Looks like this is going to have to wait for after work." Blaine frowned sadly but nodded. Kurt kissed him hard though, after hitting His alarm clock silent. Blaine moaned into the kiss as Kurt claimed his mouth thoroughly. When Kurt pulled away however Blaine whimpered in loss, Kurt grinned but rolled off of him,

"I have to go to work, love, gotta put food on the table."

"i'll starve," Blaine said, kneeling on the bed. Kurt laughed softly, taking his chin in his hand and kissing Blaine sweetly.

"You are already skinny enough, pet," Kurt claimed. Blaine's old Dom would deny him food on a regular basis or would just 'forget' to give him food. This caused Blaine to be underweight and Kurt was working hard to get his sub back up to a healthy weight. It was one of Kurt's rules, Blaine had to eat three meals a day. They didn't have to be big, but he had to eat. He had been perfect the past three weeks since he'd been at Kurt's, not missing a single meal. Blaine didn't know what the punishment would entail if he did fail, but he would try his best to not find out.

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine as he kissed him yet again

"I have to get My sub healthy, people will think I'm not being good to you." It was said as a joke but Blaine's eyes widened, used to those kind of things being said just before getting yelled out for not being grateful.

"No, Sir, you're good to me. Too good, please i never meant—" Kurt grabbed Blaine's face,

"No, sweetheart, I was kidding, you're okay," he soothed. Blaine inhaled sharply and nodded, he couldn't bare to disappoint Kurt again. "Come on, time to get ready," Blaine nodded at Kurt's words, standing when Kurt pulled lightly at his arm.

Blaine smiled softly as he followed Kurt out into the hallway. It was such a change being with Kurt, he wasn't sure he would ever get used to it. he remembered so often he woke up afraid of what would happen to him that day.

_"WAKE UP YOU LAZY WHORE!" Blaine's eyes flew open as he was grabbed by the hair and thrown from the mat and slammed against the wall. Blaine moaned softly before kneeling, head down, legs spread, hands palms up on his thighs, the standard sub kneel. _

_ Master had fucked Blaine most of the day before, milking cum from him until Blaine was sobbing for mercy, which was never granted. Then he'd been forced clean the house, scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees so that whenever his Master got the desire he could fuck him, then make him clean that up again. Blaine had been exhausted by dinner time, only to be made to get Master off using his mouth over and over. So Blaine had gone to sleep barely able to move, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow_

_ "i'm so sorry Master, Your slut should not have-" Blaine began to apologize but then he was grabbed again by the hair, his head being shoved into the carpet,_

_ "Not as sorry as you are going to be." his Master growled angrily, Master was always angry, he could never do anything right. Blaine was dragged from the bedroom into the dungeon, he might have struggled, if hadn't learned years ago that fighting was completely pointless. he just did what he was supposed to do without question or complaint, after all he was a worthless slut, meant only for the pleasure of his Master. He was tied to the chains hanging from the ceiling, his entire body exposed. he whimpered, knowing the pain he was about to experience. Then suddenly he was blind folded and then a spider gag shoved between his teeth, Blaine whined softly at the fear of what he had no idea was coming. Master grabbed his left foot and shackled a chain to it, pulling it away from his right leg. Then his Master grabbed his right leg and repeated the process, effectively spreading Blaine's legs. _

_ "Master," Blaine begged, his voice warped by his mouth being forced open. he received a vicious strike on his face from the flogger, pulling out a cry of surprise and pain. his Master chuckled darkly,_

_ "Don't you yell now, we are just getting started, slut, that was nothing."_

_ Blaine was whipped and caned until he passed out from the pain, but was smacked awake with a hard slap from Master. The flogger his Master used to smack his face and get his blood flowing had been replaced with a whip and a cane. Blaine hated being caned, well he hated it all, but he was a sub, he wasn't supposed to have an opinion. he knew his body would never again be desireable to anyone, not that it ever had been. _

_Blaine opened his eyes to see the man unzipping his pants, He reached up and brought down the chain that held Blaine's hands above his head so that Blaine could have lowered his aching arms, had he not immediately been shoved onto his knees, arms still stretched above him. _

_ "You might want to get My cock good and wet, because this is the only lube you're gonna get, you disgusting pig." Blaine's eyes widened slightly as his Master grabbed his hair and shoved His cock down Blaine's throat. Blaine had learned how to deep throat when he first came to his Master so it was easy for him to take, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful, especially as fast as Master was doing it. Blaine's head was suddenly held in place as his Master's cock was shoved into his mouth balls deep and Blaine knew what he was supposed to do. He sucked and swallowed around the part of the dick down his throat, ignoring the feeling that he couldn't breathe. _

_An hour passed and Blaine was past screams and could do nothing more than whimper weakly as Master fucked him again, making sure it hurt as much as possible, 'because I own you and because I can' as Master put it. He'd entered Blaine without preparing him, using only his spit for lube Blaine was pretty sure he was about to pass out again. he could feel blood and sweat dripping down his back and stomach from the dozens of whip marks that covered his already scarred body. The scars that were already maiming his body were from other whipping sections as well as burns he'd been given and cuts that had been put on his body._

_Finally Master finished, his cum painting Blaine's insides and making Blaine's flinch, he hated that feeling. _

"_Stay there a while and maybe you'll learn your lesson about sleeping past me again." Master hissed as he left the dungeon, Blaine was still blindfolded, bloody, cum dripping down his thighs, it was then that he let tears fall, soaking into the cloth over his eyes. his past foolish dream of finding and falling in love with a kind, strong, handsome, loving Dom were over, this was his life now, and he would be here until he died, which part of him prayed would be sooner rather than later. _

Blaine looked down at Kurt as he put his Dom's breakfast in front of Him. Kurt smiled at him, Kurt didn't mind fixing breakfast, and in the beginning Kurt had tried to fix it for both of them, Blaine quickly started getting there first, fixing it before Kurt had the chance. So Kurt stopped fighting and let himself be cooked breakfast for the first time in three years. Kurt grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss, Blaine groaned in happiness and pleasure, something he never thought he'd feel. Kurt pulled away laughing, happy with Blaine, happy for the first time in a long time.

"God I didn't think I'd ever feel this way again," He whispered. Blaine looked at Him slightly confused but just grinned,

"i didn't know it was ever possible to feel this way in the first place." Kurt's smile fell a bit and he gently kissed Blaine again, pulling him into his lap. "Mast- He didn't care about my feelings, unless they were fear, he liked that." Blaine admitted quietly, then he paused, studying Kurt, "i still haven't figure out why you would pick me that night." Then he just smiled, "But i'm so glad you did." Kurt shook His head and pulled Blaine into His embrace, Blaine turned slightly onto his side, curling his body into Kurt's so they fit together like gears.

"Do you need me to take the day off, love?" Kurt asked softly, kissing Blaine's neck delicately.

"Oh no, Sir, i'll be okay, i just am so grateful i'm here, thank you so much Sir for taking a who-" he started saying a term for himself he had been conditioned to say, but stopped himself, "For taking in a sub like me." Kurt's face lit up and he kissed Blaine deeply and possessively,

"Good boy," he said when He pulled away, "you get a reward for not calling yourself a name," he glanced at the clock sighing in annoyance, "But it's going to have to wait until after work, because I _have_ to get ready." Blaine nodded, smiling quietly, his eyes alight at having pleased his Dom.

Kurt watched Blaine as He ate breakfast quickly, Blaine was a sub, the equivalent in society to a dog or a chair, no more than property, but Kurt was extremely happy, property or not, that Blaine was His.

_So there that is. Please review if you have something you think I can improve or if you just liked it. xoxo_


	7. Books and Love

_**So you guys are wonderful. All the reviews were lovely and SO appreciated! **_

_**Couple things tho: Several people mentioned that they thought it was awful that Kurt made him sleep on the dog bed. This was in NO way saying Kurt was treating Blaine as a dog. He and Adam's relationship was a bit different than his and Blaine's so the dog bed as well as the cage is from the previous relationship. Also Kurt didn't want to put him on the couch or another room because he still wanted Blaine to be near him if he needed him. Sorry if this offended anyone but to be perfectly honest, this is probably the least harsh punishment Blaine will receive in this story so if that bothers you, you may want to stop reading. Not that I want to lose ANY of my followers, but be prepared in the future, yes this story is about love and healing but it will also include punishment and submission. **_

_**Also I don't own anyone you recognize, obviously. **_

_**And I do indeed love you all SO much! ENJOY!**_

Kurt left for work and Blaine as usual felt slightly empty and lonely, he sighed softly and staying on his knees for a few minutes after Kurt left before his mind came back to him. If he had it his way Kurt would never leave and Blaine would get to spend all day every day pleasing Him, doing whatever Kurt wanted. Kurt was something Blaine still had a hard time believing was a part of his life. Kurt seemed to genuinely want to love him and care for him, no hidden agenda, expecting nothing past serving Him as a sub should. It was a little overwhelming and completely terrifying. Kurt seemed to want Blaine to be happy, and Blaine was slowly learning what made him feel that way. he'd spent so long where his happiness and feelings were unnecessary and even discouraged. Kurt made it okay to be content in anything that brought Blaine joy, even pleasing Kurt. Kurt let him take glee in that, it wasn't about just being a hole to fill, it was about Blaine satisfying Kurt by doing what made them both happy.

Kurt had asked him about his hobbies, what he enjoyed doing as a child, it had barely been the second day with Kurt when Kurt had shown interest.

"_So what do you like to do?" The Dom asked, smiling gently. Blaine was kneeling on the hardwood floors, Kurt sat in a recliner, stroking his head calmly. _

"_To serve You, Sir," Blaine replied quietly, "I just want to give You as much pleasure as a whore like me can and i-" _

"_you are not a whore." Kurt said firmly, Blaine cowered violently._

"_i'm sorry, i can't-" Blaine whimpered and Kurt sighed softly, gently cupping his face in His hand._

"_you have to stop talking about yourself that way. I don't want to punish you for it, but I will if I have to." Blaine had tears streaming down his face,_

"_i don't know how else to talk," he admitted. Kurt smiled softly, delicately forcing his face up towards Kurt. _

"_That's part of My job sweetheart, to teach you how you should talk and in time, even show you how beautiful you are." Blaine looked up at him, slightly confused, "And you ARE beautiful, whether you can see it right now or not," Kurt continued. Blaine blinked slowly at him, "So tell Me, what did you like to do in your spare time before you were claimed," Kurt requested. Blaine looked at Him carefully, what was He hoping to get out of this? Was this a mind game to get Kurt to tell Him what he loved only to have it ripped away? Blaine had spent five years being told he had no rights, no reason to exist other than pleasing his Master, this Dom confused Blaine, it frightened him. he couldn't be honest, couldn't let himself be that vulnerable, he could let himself be used, because that's all he was worth, but he had to hold onto that tiny sliver of a dream, he couldn't let the Doms have it._

"_i liked to sing," Blaine whispered quietly, the worst Kurt could do was gag him, and that Blaine could handle. Kurt's face lit up, _

"_you sing? Do you like all kinds of music? Do you know how to play any instruments?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, how could He fake it so well? How could he fake this interest and kindness? Master had never tried, so Blaine didn't know how to respond to it._

"_Yes, Sir, I-" he cut himself off, not that, he couldn't have that shown to him only to have it ripped away. Kurt scratched his scalp gentle, Blaine almost whined in pleasure. he hadn't been treated like this before, he had never been praised or gotten pleasure, but this Dom seemed to LOVE making Blaine whimper in gratification and He seemed to want Blaine get as much enjoyment out of their time together as He did. Blaine assumed it was so he would know what he could get but then take it away for not being good enough, he was never good enough. Last night Blaine had actually been allowed to cum for the first time in months, he'd passed out from it, it'd been so long. When he awoke Kurt was stroking his face sweetly, and murmured, "Welcome back." Blaine had received no punishment for cumming; even though he'd asked and been granted permission, Blaine was still surprised by that fact._

"_Well?" Kurt prodded him to finish his statement. Blaine inhaled shakily,_

"_i used to play piano," he whispered. Kurt smiled,_

"_Did you enjoy it?" Blaine's stomach dropped, this wouldn't end well._

"_Yes, Sir," he said, quietly. Kurt just nodded and cupped Blaine's cheek again,_

"_Thank you for telling Me, pet." Blaine looked up at the praise, nothing had happened. No promises made, no mocks given, Kurt had just wanted to know. How was this person real?_

Blaine cleaned for an hour, he cleaned everyday so the house didn't exactly get dirty, but he washed all the breakfast dishes, made the bed, and wiped down the bathroom sink. he'd swept and mopped the day before so there was no need for that. So once his chores were done he took a book off Kurt's shelf, Kurt had told him he could, this one was titledThe Giver. he had just reached the part where Jonas had seen something about an apple change when the phone rang. he sat there, waiting until the answering machine picked up, Kurt told him he didn't have to answer the phone, he could screen the calls and if it was Kurt, he'd answer.

"**Hi, You've reached Kurt Hummel, leave a message or call My cell, if I like You, You know the number, if not, I don't like You enough to answer Your call in the first place."** Blaine giggled as he had the first time he heard the message.

"**Hey Zuri, it's Me, pick up," **Kurt's voice came over the machine. Blaine practically broke his neck running over to the phone.

"Sir!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt chuckled lightly at the joy in His sub's voice.

"**I hope I didn't interrupt you doing something important,"** Kurt stated.

"Oh no, Sir, i was just reading, i've finished all my chores," he quickly clarified so Kurt didn't think he was slacking. He'd refused to do anything BUT work for the first week and Kurt had _ordered_ him to entertain himself instead if he was done with his chores. The first few days had been really hard and Blaine had ended up staring at a wall most of the day, but eventually he picked up a book and started reading, he'd forgotten how much he loved to read.

"**Oh good, what book?"** Kurt asked.

"The Giver," Blaine explained. "That's okay, right?" Blaine asked just to be sure.

"**Of course, that's fine, that's a good book too, I'm going to have to get you some more, my collection isn't that extensive." **Kurt claimed.

"Please don't do that for me, Sir, i'm happy with what You already have, You don't have to-" Blaine rushed, he couldn't bare costing Kurt more money and time than he already did. Kurt however laughed kindly,

"**sweetie, eventually you are going to go through them all and I don't want you bored to tears, so I'll get some more. No arguing." **Kurt quickly said as if He knew Blaine had opened his mouth to rebuttal and He probably did. **"Anyway that wasn't why I was calling. I wanted to tell you I wouldn't be home until a little later than usual, no later than 6, but I have an errand to run little later tonight." **Blaine wanted to pout, but he didn't dare. Instead he bowed his head sadly,

"Yes, Sir." Kurt could hear the disappointment, He was a Dom after all and reading their subs emotions were something they were trained to do since the beginning of their designation.

"**Don't worry, love, you are still going to be rewarded for earlier, I just have a couple things to do and I know I won't get anything done at home so…" **Kurt stated suggestively, causing Blaine to blush and smile happily.

"Yes, Sir," he replied, unable to stop his heart from speeding up. Rewards were so new to him and he'd come to love them so much, being told he was a good boy was more than enough for Blaine, but Kurt always went further, physically rewarding Blaine with touches, affection, treats, but Blaine's favourite was undoubtedly when Kurt rewarded him with sex.

"**Good boy, so enjoy yourself today, you might want to take a nap cuz with what I have planned for you tonight…" **He left it open-ended and Blaine groaned, he could only imagine what his Sir had in store for him.

"Do You want me hard when You come home? Or tied up or…?" Blaine's voice shook with want and need. Kurt smiled at His eager sub,

**"No, Zuri, I'm not going to fuck you the moment I walk in the door, you know I like teasing you first." **Blaine nearly had to grab the nearest surface to keep upright, it almost wasn't fair how much power Kurt had over him… then again that was the entire point of the relationship.

"Y-yes, Sir," Blaine agreed. he'd never been teased and edged before, not like this, sure he'd been milked before but that was for pain, not pleasure. With his old Master he'd had to be ready to be fucked at any and every moment, Kurt didn't do that, He wanted Blaine to be part of the process, and it was rather spectacular to Blaine.

**"Okay, sweetheart, I have to go, I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry," **Kurt said, both of them knowing Blaine would have panicked if Kurt hadn't been there before 5:30. Blaine couldn't bare the thought of being left or abandoned by Kurt, being abandoned by a Dom you didn't love was horrible enough, but one you did love, Blaine shuddered at the pain it would cause. he knew it was an inevitability that Kurt would send him away eventually, he was a one night pick up that Kurt liked enough to allow to stick around, but Blaine wasn't claiming material. Sure he was a good fuck, but that's all he was really, even if Kurt treated him differently, He was just being kind.

When he hung up with Kurt he smiled softly, he was ridiculously in love, and was letting himself get way too attached, even though he knew there was an end date to the relationship. And that was okay, if getting what Kurt was giving him meant that it had an expiration date, then it was worth it. he went back to reading his book, his body thrumming with the excitement of the night that was to come.

Kurt grinned as he opened the door to the apartment a few minutes after six. Blaine was on his knees, spread out with his genitals exposed and ready. Kurt left what had made him late in the hallway. He had run to the music store to get Blaine something and he couldn't wait to see how Blaine would respond.

"Sir," Blaine whispered reverently, lowering his head, his hands presented on his thighs. Kurt approached him and ran his hand through Blaine's hair,

"Good boy," He praised. Blaine blushed at the praise, as always. "Have you fixed dinner?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded,

"Yes, Sir, pasta primavera," he reported. "i know it's not complicated but i couldn't focus after You called so i…" he probably shouldn't have told Kurt that, he was going to get in trouble. Damn it!

"That's okay, pet, I couldn't really focus either, so I can't blame you." Blaine smiled weakly, "And good food doesn't have to be complicated, so long as it's good, and I'm sure it is. Okay, you go in the kitchen and wait for Me there, I'm going to change and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine agreed, turning, still on his knees as Kurt started to walk away.

"Oh wait," Kurt paused and turned back, "I forgot to give you this," He leaned down and kissed Blaine softly. Blaine leaned into the kiss, loving the affection. Blaine opened his mouth, desperate for Kurt's tongue. "All right, don't get greedy," Kurt scolded gently, smiling as He pulled away and Blaine whimpered softly, "Go on, into the kitchen." Blaine crawled to the kitchen, knowing he could have walked but he was in full sub mode and kneeling just made him happier when he was in this headspace. he heard the door to the apartment open and a couple moments later shut, he was tempted to go see what the reason was, but instead decided to just wait in the kitchen as he'd been instructed.

Kurt rushed to their bedroom, looking down at present. An expensive keyboard, Kurt wished He could have bought Blaine a piano but there really wasn't room in the apartment, besides, Blaine wasn't actually Kurt's, not yet anyway. He pulled it out and set it up as quickly as He could, grinning as he thought of His sub's reaction when he saw the keyboard. He changed clothes as fast as he could once the keyboard was set up, knowing if He was gone too long Blaine would know something was up and come searching, and He didn't want Blaine to see it until after dinner, knowing Blaine wouldn't eat if he saw what Kurt had gotten him. he would try to repay Kurt, and Kurt was planning on letting him, but not until he had eaten, it was going to be a long night and they would both need their strength.

Blaine ate dinner kneeling on the kitchen floor, relying on Kurt to give him his share. This had been something Kurt had been slightly wary of the first time Blaine got on his knees next to Him at dinner, Adam had always sat at the table, so this was new for Kurt. He'd looked down at Blaine, waiting for an explanation, it didn't take Him long to realize He would get none and instead had to out right ask. Blaine explained his place wasn't at the table with a Dom and nor was assuming any of the food was meant for him. That part in particular had made Kurt angry, how dare a Dom deny his sub food purely to keep him in his place. Food denial was a punishment in Kurt's mind, not an everyday thing, and Kurt had always refused to use food denial as a punishment, though he tried not to judge those who did.

"Simple, yet delicious, Zuri," Kurt claimed, petting Blaine's hair gratefully. Blaine whined softly, his body and mind so ready for what was going to happen that night. "Can you eat a little more for me?" He requested, knowing by His tone that it was an offer and not an order, Blaine knew Kurt thought he should eat more, so he nodded obediently. A few bites later however and he had to turn his head away, signifying he was finished.

Kurt smiled and stroked his cheek affectionately; Blaine leaned into the touch. The stoke of his Dom's strong, but gentle hand was more than Blaine could almost bare, it made him feel cared for, protected, and most of all, loved. Part of that confused him, wondering if Kurt knew how much Blaine wanted to be claimed by Him and how much even small things like that told Blaine Kurt wanted to claim him. However, Kurt had never even used that word around him, during sex he would whisper 'mine' but most Doms, claimed or not would do that with a sub, so that didn't mean anything. Blaine still wasn't claiming material.

"Come on, you can clean that up tomorrow, tonight, you are all Mine," Kurt practically growled. Blaine whimpered desperately, so primed with what would be happening that night he could have rutted against Kurt's leg and gotten off. But he decided to have a little control about him and instead just followed Kurt down the hall. However unlike Blaine expected Kurt didn't turn left into the dungeon room, but right into their bedroom, he still followed, of course. Kurt turned to face him and Blaine looked up at Him, feeling small and perfect until the intense stare of someone like Kurt.

"you have grown and learned so much in just three weeks. you don't flinch as much anymore, you have stopped calling yourself names, or at least you are working on it, and you are finally accepting love and praise even if it's difficult for you." Kurt's face was beaming with pride as he looked down at His sub. The submissive was looking back at him, smiling shyly at the compliments. "I don't want you ever feeling like you aren't allowed to be happy here and ask for anything you want or need. However I am also aware that asking for something is going to be extremely difficult for you for a while, so… you mentioned you used to play piano, and this isn't a piano, but I hope you like it…" He stepped aside and revealed the keyboard. Blaine blinked at Him before looking at the keyboard and then back at Him.

"T-that's for m-m-me?" his body quaked as he looked at the keyboard.

"Yes, my love, it's all yours," Kurt affirmed. Blaine kept looking from one to the other before slowly crawling over to the keyboard. Kurt could nothing but smile, Blaine sat up hesitantly and Kurt knew he was expecting Kurt to rip it away at any moment. The keys were white and black and completely unused and Blaine touched them as if they were made of glass. he slowly moved up to the buttons that created different rhythms and fingered them delicately.

"Oh Sir," he breathed turning back to Kurt.

"So you like it?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Him, love shining so fiercely in his eyes that it almost overwhelmed Kurt.

"More than words can express, Sir," Blaine claimed softly, slowly crawling like a cat towards his Dom.

"Hmm well how about you let your body tell Me how grateful you are," Kurt demanded.

"Yes, Sir."

_I'm aware I'm ending a terrible place for you but no worries the next chapter will make up for it! :D_


	8. Body worship and blowjobs

_**Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! This chapter is just kinda smut, with a little sweetness, some angst and then more sweetness thrown in there. Hope you enjoy it! Still don't own anyone you recognize!**_

"_Hmm well how about you let your body tell Me how grateful you are," Kurt demanded._

"_Yes, Sir." _

Blaine approached Kurt with the desperation of a starving animal. His face immediately went down to Kurt's foot, kissing and nuzzling against it. It wasn't something that Kurt particularly cared about, but He knew the way Blaine had been trained, that was the first step of body worship, and He didn't have the heart yet to tell Blaine to stop. One day He would, but for now, He would let Blaine do things he was familiar with before adjusting them.

"Up," Kurt commanded before things got too far. Blaine pulled away quickly, looking up at Him expectantly. "Play room," He motioned. Blaine lit up and nodded and Kurt couldn't help but grin, Blaine was always so eager to please, it was one of the things that made him such a good sub. However instead of making Blaine crawl He leaned down and grabbed Blaine and threw him over His shoulder fireman style. Blaine squealed and laughed as he was carried out of the room and into the dungeon. Once there Kurt put Blaine down on the floor and smirked wickedly down at him.

"Continue," He ordered. Blaine giggled and happily scurried over to his Dom, going back to Kurt's feet quickly before moving up His body, laying his head gently against Kurt's thigh.

"Thank You again, Sir, for the reward," Blaine said softly, overwhelmed by the joy he got from serving and being loved and cared for by Kurt.

"You deserve a reward when you are good, Zuri," Kurt said, smiling softly at His sub who looked up at him adoringly. It was still strange to Blaine that he was considered good. he'd do everything his old Dom asked of him and still he wasn't good enough, with Kurt, he felt… valued. Blaine moved slowly up Kurt's body, ready to give Kurt anything that He wanted out of Blaine. When he came face to face with Kurt covered cock, his mouth practically watered.

he whined softly, it was still difficult to Blaine to beg. Still there was little Blaine loved more in this world than a hard cock down his throat, especially Kurt's. Luckily, his Dom knew exactly what he wanted,

"Do you want to suck Me, Zuri?"

"Yes, Sir, please," Blaine practically whispered. Kurt hummed playfully,

"I don't know if I should," He teased, "With everything else I have planned I wouldn't want to wear you out too quickly." Blaine nuzzled against His bulge desperately,

"i won't get too tired, i swear i won't! You can do anything You want to me and i swear Your pet will stay awake for as long as You want," Blaine promised, dignity and pride not even thought of. Suddenly though he saw Kurt's face fall slightly and he quickly realized what he said, "No, i'll safe word, i promise, i was just saying, but i'll tell you if i need You to stop, i promise." Kurt inhaled deeply, relieved by the honesty in His submissive's eyes. Kurt smiled softly, stroking his head,

"Good boy," Blaine beamed at the words and gasped softly in happiness as Kurt undid his pants. "Okay, you can suck Me," Blaine started to go forward but suddenly, Kurt grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Blaine moaned in pleasure and slight disappointment, Kurt chuckled, "Now, Zuri, you didn't you really think I'd make it that easy for you, did you?" Blaine groaned as he shook his head, trying to hide his smile at how playful Kurt was being. This is what a relationship should be, loving, affectionate, fun, rough, and enjoyable, and Kurt made sure Blaine got all of that and more. Kurt walked away, stepping out of His pants as He did so and headed over to the binding section. They had everything from cuffs to scarfs to ropes hanging on the walls, Blaine couldn't wait to see what Kurt had in store for tonight.

Kurt looked over at the assortment of goodies He had handing on the wall and then back to Blaine who was still obediently on his knees, waiting slightly impatiently, but still unmoving.

"I may not need any ties at all you're being so still all by yourself," Kurt claimed, smirking. Blaine however whined softly and Kurt laughed gently, "Well who am I to deny My boy happiness." Blaine looked up at Him a bit surprised, it still amazing him that everything Kurt did was for their mutual gratification. In the end He chose a pair of leather cuffs that had two other rings on them so Blaine knew they were just the warm up and he couldn't help shiver in excitement.

It was odd and wonderful to look forward to sex, to even look forward to the pain, because it was temporary and Kurt made even the pain enjoyable. They hadn't gotten into flogging or whipping yet, Kurt said it was too fresh for Blaine, and Blaine couldn't even dispute him, he didn't know how he would react if whipped, even if it were Kurt. So for now it was pain of positions, which Blaine liked, he liked the strain on his arms as they were held back too extremely for too long, he liked the pain in his knee from kneeling on the cement floor too long. he loved aching for Kurt, loved that he knew Kurt never expect him or would want him to go past his breaking point. Always, when it started to become too much, Kurt would release him and take care of him and it was the best feeling in the world. The reward of taking the discomfort for his Dom was more wonderful than just about anything, and Kurt did make it worth it in the end.

Kurt tied his hands behind his back, pulling his arms up until he winced before letting them go.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, just like every time before they played, Kurt always made sure Blaine was in a good headspace.

"Never better, Sir," Blaine promised. Kurt smiled softly,

"Good, and remember, you are always safe." Blaine trembled with love and gratitude,

"Yes, Sir," his voice cracked but he cleared his throat and wait further instruction. Kurt smirked and pointed at His feet, causing Blaine to grin and rush over, well as much as he could with his arms firmly locked behind his back, he looked up at Him for a clear go ahead. Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled softly and began licking slowly. The cock was already hard because seeing Blaine eager and open to Him did things to Kurt that wasn't really fair. he would suck the side softly and give small kisses and kitten licks, and Kurt sighed softly, he was like a zealous puppy that just wanted to be loved and make other people happy. Blaine teased for only a moment, clearly trained that he was to get to give his Dom pleasure as soon as he got his mouth there. Kurt could tell Blaine would rather lick and give small kisses for longer, but due to his past Dom, he put Kurt's cock in his mouth and sucked. Kurt would eventually tell him he could tease longer, Kurt was a fan of those quiet, feral movements as much as Blaine was, but for now he let Blaine go ahead, not wanting to correct him just yet.

Kurt moaned loud and long when Blaine deep throated Him almost instantly, he was really good at that. Blaine liked hearing Kurt moan and grunt as he worked pleasing his Dom, there was no actually praise needed in cases like this, Kurt's noises were enough. Suddenly there were hands behind his head and Blaine grunted in pleasure. Kurt waited for him to go balls deep, his nose pressing against Kurt's stomach before holding his head still. Blaine swallowed around the part of Kurt that was in his throat, sucking on the rest in his mouth. Kurt wailed and pulled off and Blaine coughed as he choked slightly. Kurt was bigger than his former Dom, so it was a little more difficult, he still enjoyed it infinitely more. He enjoyed that none of it was forced, even tied up this was completely consensual. Blaine looked up at Him curiously, He hadn't come.

"Stand," Kurt ordered. Blaine stood with grace and balance that could only come from a sub with years of practice. Kurt lead him over to the Saint Andrew's Cross, Blaine whimpered slightly when he thought Kurt was going to tied him stomach down on the cross and whip him, instead Kurt turned him gently and unlinked his hands, they were still cuffed, but no longer joined. Then Kurt pushed his back against the cross and raised one of his hands and hooked it to the cross before doing the same with the others and then strapping his legs to opposites legs of the cross so he stood spread eagle. Blaine's breath quickened now that he was defenseless against the leather support. Kurt grabbed his face to make him look at Him, "Trust me." Blaine relaxed instantly at the pure power and dominance in Kurt's voice, Kurt wasn't going to hurt him, he was safe, he was loved and he was about to have fun.

Kurt who had gone around behind him and out of his view for a moment, returned with a magic wand, nipple clamps, and a scarf. Blaine moaned at the sight of the wand and tried to thrust forward. Kurt chuckled lightly, "Eager boy," he whispered proudly. He gently slipped the scarf around Blaine's face, blocking out light and more importantly Kurt. Now the only thing he could do was feel Kurt. "I'm going over to the wall again, baby, I'm not leaving you," Kurt promised. Blaine couldn't help but smile, Kurt would never do anything to hurt or scare him.

"Yes Sir," he could hear Kurt's barefoot steps to his left, the air in the room was warm, Kurt liked to keep it that way since they both spent so much time unclothed in that room.

"Now, this is a reward, so I'm not pushing you hard today, though I do want to start talking about that, but not tonight," Kurt claimed. Blaine turned his head to look towards Him confused,

"I thought the keyboard was my reward." Suddenly there were lips on his and Blaine moaned at the hypersensitivity on his mouth. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds and Blaine whined softly when they were separated.

"Am I not allowed to reward My sub with love for no reason other than that he is a magnificent sub?" Blaine knew Kurt would be able to see the blush, he felt his face heat up, Kurt chuckled lightly, "you're so cute when you blush." The words only cause Blaine to blush harder. "Okay that being said, I am not going to do anything to push you, but I am doing something I've never done before, I know you're okay with the blindfold as long as I'm here, but please don't feel like a failure if you need to say 'yellow' okay? Especially with everything else I plan to do." Blaine nodded,

"Yes, Sir," he acknowledged his Dom. Suddenly he felt Kurt just in front of him and he tensed, awaiting what ever Kurt had planned. A warm, wet mouth suddenly attacked his nipple, causing him to yell out in surprise and pleasure. Kurt chuckled lightly before going lower, running his lips and tongue across hot flesh. Blaine whimpered and whined as he struggled slightly against his binds, this wasn't what he was used to. Sure, Kurt always made it feel good, but this was body worship, this was a sub's job. "Sir, uuhh, Sir," he moaned softly, but Kurt could hear the distress and pulled away.

"you know I like your body, Zuri. It's one of the reasons I call you beautiful so often, let me go a little further?" Kurt asked, and Blaine knew instantly one word and he was out of this, instead he nodded,

"Y-ye-ss Sir," he agreed. He could practically feel Kurt grin as he crashed their lips together, all tongue and teeth and Blaine could do nothing more than melt and moan at the feeling.

"Good boy," Kurt praised. Blaine smiled softly at the words and waited for the next touch that would send shockwaves through his entire body. Kurt went back to his abdomen, stoking, licking, nuzzling and Blaine tensed slightly before calming, Sir loved him. Sir loved him. Sir loved him, went through his mind over and over. Kurt didn't go lower than his stomach for nearly 15 minutes, just moving up and down his torso, neck and face and showering him with love, hickies and tickles. Blaine was torn before happiness and panic, this wasn't what he was meant for, this wasn't something subs were supposed to get. For a moment Kurt pulled away before suddenly putting the nipple clamps on his attentive nipples. Blaine screamed in pain, panting, but then suddenly he heard a voice,

"you're My good boy, I know it hurts, but it'll get better, I promise. you are doing so well, Zuri, I'm right here." Blaine moaned softly as he felt Kurt gently rub His face against own, "you're My boy and I love you so much." Then the pain subsided and was left with that good hurt, that ache that Blaine loved so much.

"i love You, too, Sir," Blaine panted. Kurt hummed proudly and kissed Blaine once again, helping Blaine relax further. Then Kurt wasn't touching Blaine anymore and Blaine almost mewled at the lost but instead bit his lip. he felt a presence in front of him, he waited patiently, unsure about what was happening. Then he felt movement, still in front of him, but no contact was being made. Just then, something wet and warm touch his cock. Blaine tensed further than he had the entire night. No, it couldn't be, Kurt wouldn't. Then his entire cock was engulfed in the warm, wet, heat that was his Dominate's mouth. Blaine howled at the pleasure as Kurt reached up and tugged at the chain attached to the nipple clamps.

Blaine whined and moaned, part in pleasure part in confliction. Never had he been on the receiving end of a blow job because… well because he didn't deserve it.

_It had been a three day marathon of being beat, fucked, whipped, shocked, and burnt and Blaine didn't know how much more of it he could take. There was no way of stopping it, whenever Master and his friends got tired he supposed but they were taking shifts, so that wouldn't happen soon. He however had been awake, if not always conscious for over 72 hours. It was Labor Day weekend and none of them had to go to work, instead they had time to drink and fuck, and that's exactly what they were doing. Though Blaine had to admit he didn't mind the others as much, when they fucked him they would tell him he was being good, or kiss his back. Or when they whipped him they stopped at 10. Master didn't have those limits._

_Blaine was as close to passing out as he could be while still awake when he felt something on his sore cock. It was wet and warm and felt suspiciously like a mouth, Blaine couldn't see so instead he just hung there, waiting for the next horror to befall him. _

"_Charlie what the fuck are you doing?!" his Master's voice bellowed and he flinched immediately, whimpering as he heard footsteps coming towards him._

"_Oh come on, Man, the kid has had enough, he deserves a little-." Charlie, Blaine knew his voice from memory as well a couple of the others. Charlie was younger than a few of them, probably only 5 years older than Blaine. _

"_That slut doesn't deserve shit. he is here purely for OUR pleasure and if You don't understand that You can get the fuck out." Part of Blaine wanted to beg Charlie to stay, Charlie was nice, Charlie had never whipped him and always thanked him after a blowjob._

"_he's a human," Charlie claimed and Blaine had the feeling that Charlie was standing between him and his Master._

"_he is a sub!" _

"Blaine!" Blaine sobbed, his head hanging as he felt Kurt's hands on his face. "Baby, look at me, open your eyes," it was then that he realized he was no longer blind-folded and he slowly opened his eyes. Kurt looked as panicked and afraid as Blaine had even seen Him. "Why in god's name did you not safeword?" Kurt asked, only concern in his voice, no anger. Blaine couldn't speak; he was too hard trying to breathe through his sobs. "Hey, hey, oh Zuri, My sweet boy," Kurt soothed and Blaine felt the binds being undone and he was released and Kurt gently eased him to the ground. Blaine curled into a ball, feeling as if he'd failed by crying, by not safe-wording, by being so incredibly damaged, Kurt should have someone so much better. Kurt pulled him into his lap so that Blaine's upper body was curved around Kurt's stomach, his legs around Kurt's back. "Blaine, sweetheart, please talk to Me," Kurt whispered softly, realizing the tears were slowing slightly.

"i've never-" he cut himself off, Kurt really didn't need to know his problems.

"Tell me," it was an order and it made Blaine shiver, but he appreciated it, he didn't know if he'd be able to get it out otherwise.

"i've never had one of those before," Blaine admitted quietly. Kurt pulled back slightly, horrified by the implications.

"Never?" Kurt asked, his pitch rising in anger and shock. Blaine shook his head against Kurt's side, "Oh Blaine," He stroked his hair, pulling his head back to make him look Him in the face. Blaine's face was splotchy and his eyes bloodshot, they were full of sadness and worry. "We're done, Baby, it's over," Blaine looked up at him alarmed.

"Sir! Oh i'm so sorry, Sir, i'm fine, let me take care of You, please," Blaine moved to kneel next to Him but Kurt quickly pulled him back into His arms.

"No, Blaine." Kurt commanded and Blaine whimpered softly and curled back into his Dom's embraced. "your feelings and comfort are just as important to Me as Mine are to you," Kurt claimed, kissing Blaine's neck and face. "I'm sorry I pushed you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"You didn't push me, Sir, i just didn't…" Blaine began, "i don't know how to handle that." Kurt smiled gently, nuzzling into his skin,

"Did it physically feel good at least?" Kurt asked softly,

"Yes, Sir, i just… i don't understand why You would want to do that to me, that's a sub's job," Blaine breathed Kurt shook his head lightly.

"No, pleasure is meant to be given to both Doms _and_ subs, we've talked about this, I love pleasuring you, Zuri, I don't get pleasure from your pain." Kurt promised, lips gently grazing his cheek.

"i know," he agrees. "Maybe we can work up to if You would like," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled, still holding Blaine tightly,

"We'll talk about it later," He responded. Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt,

"You had plans for tonight, and i messed them up," he said guiltily, Kurt shook his head,

"Plans can be changed," He claimed. "As long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest Dom in the world."

"Cheesy Sir," Blaine said affectionately. Kurt laughed softly,

"Sweet Sub." Blaine smiled into Kurt's skin, it was going to be a long road, but Blaine prayed he didn't have to take it with anyone but Kurt. The problem was that Kurt had given no inclination that He wanted to claim Blaine, so until He told Blaine otherwise, Blaine had to look at this as a temporary situation. Even if it was temporary Blaine was okay with it, because the short amount of time he had spent with Kurt was nothing short of heaven. A short time in heaven made up for all the time he had spent in hell.

_**Wow that ended insanely cheesy, sorry! Much love to everyone who has stuck with me **__***heart***_


	9. Claiming and contract

_I edited the contract in this chapter, this is the only thing changed. I will update the next chapter very soon, but this chapter had to be tweeked. It was rightfully pointed out to me that a couple things in the contract we awful and shouldn't be included, or should be changed (Thank you Ben and Twostepper) And so I hope I did these two WONDERFUL readers proud. _

_Next chapter out soon!_

It would be another week before Kurt found the courage to ask Blaine to be his. Claiming was the step that officially meant that Blaine's was Kurt and Kurt was Blaine's. There would be nothing that could separate them, unless one or both wanted to end the relationship. They would be legal, it wasn't a marriage, but it was the first step heading that way and while Kurt knew he was jumping the gun marrying him after knowing him a month, Kurt couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else.

He tried his best not to show His anxiousness to Blaine, but trying to hide something from a sub that pick up on even the most subtle change was proving less than simple. Blaine's mind of course went instantly to Kurt getting tired of him. Not that He was showing it, but there just to be something constantly on His mind, and Blaine couldn't think of something beyond Kurt attempting to let him go. The thought made Blaine sick to his stomach.

"Sir?" Blaine whispered one night when they were lying in bed; Blaine curled into Kurt's side.

"Yes, pet," Kurt replied softly, squeezing Blaine a bit to His side. Blaine hid his smile in Kurt's flesh, but he knew his Dom could feel it, which meant He also felt when the smile faded and He pulled back to look at Blaine's face. "Zuri," He said more sternly than he had before, but with that same gentleness that Blaine would miss when this was over. Blaine didn't know how to ask this, he didn't know how to beg to not be released, and he wouldn't survive being abandoned by Kurt.

"i noticed lately something is on your mind," whew, that was a safe statement, and wasn't accusing anything. "i was wondering if there was anything i could do to ease it," Blaine said quietly. Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly,

"No, there is nothing you can do. And I don't want you to worry about it, it will fix itself soon." Blaine watched Kurt for a moment but only receive a kind smile and Blaine knew he couldn't change it.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine nodded and curled back into Kurt's side, determined to make it last as long as he could.

Kurt held Blaine tightly that night; He would talk to Blaine the next day about becoming His sub, permanently. It was terrifying, and Kurt's stomach was in knots, what if Blaine didn't want to be His, what if Blaine had decided Kurt wasn't what he needed, or wanted. Or what if Kurt wasn't good enough of a Dom? He'd failed with Adam and He couldn't bear failing Blaine too. Neither of them slept well that night, though they both hid it from the other. They both decided they would do whatever it took to keep the other and be the best partner they could.

The clock was 10 minutes shy of 8 when Blaine realized Kurt was already awake. It was a Sunday so there was no real reason for them to get out of bed. The Dom was staring at the ceiling, blinking slowly and playing absent-mindedly with Blaine's hair. Blaine lay completely still, relishing the feeling of his Dom's strong, smooth hand soothing him lovingly. Blaine was a little hurt and confused that Kurt would continue to treat him like He loved him until He threw him out. The least Kurt could do was not make the burn worse.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Kurt's tone was affectionate and sweet and Blaine almost flinched.

"Good morning," Blaine replied, accepting a kiss, regardless of morning breath.

"you mentioned last night that there seemed to be something on My mind." He paused, kissing Blaine again, though this time He realized Blaine didn't kiss him back and seemed instead terrified. "You are far too observant, sweetheart," Kurt said. Blaine didn't speak but just stared at Kurt, trying to hold back tears.

"i'll fix it," Blaine said, "Whatever it is, i'll do better."

"Zuri," Kurt whispered, kissing his cheek, "What did that bastard do to you?" Blaine looked at Him confused, sniffing softly as Kurt's thumb stroked his jaw. "He's got you conditioned to think you're always the one who has messed up. How do you know it's not something I did wrong, that I have to fix?" He hummed questioningly as He once again kissed Blaine, this time though, the kiss was desperately returned.

"Because i know You haven't done anything wrong," Blaine responded.

"So that automatically makes it your fault?" Kurt asked, shaking his head, "You have been perfect, My pet." Blaine shook his head 'no', he'd messed up several times, even if Kurt was merciful, it didn't mean Blaine had been good. "Are you questioning Me?" Kurt asked. Blaine realized his mistake and shook his head more rapidly until Kurt grabbed his face and kissed his lips deeply. "So believe Me when I tell you that you have been perfect for Me." Blaine whimpered but this time he nodded, "Come on, let's get dressed so we can talk," Kurt instructed. Blaine ducked his head, nervously, but obeyed as quickly as he could. Kurt handed him clothes and Blaine looked at him slightly confused, Kurt rarely had him wear clothes around the house… unless. Kurt looked up at His sub that was staring at the clothes as if they were going to sign his death sentence.

"No, sweetheart, don't worry, I just want you in clothes so we can talk and if your naked, I'm more likely to try something," He winked playfully and Blaine couldn't help but smile softly. Maybe this wasn't something terrible after all, maybe Kurt just wanted to add more play to their lives, Blaine was fine with that, whatever Kurt wanted.

Kurt could see that Blaine was scared, fearing the worst, or at least something not good, but that would change in a minute… He hoped.

As Kurt sat at the table Blaine kneeled, but Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I want to speak to you as My partner as well as My sub," Kurt claimed. Blaine looked at Him curiously but nodded, sitting at the table, though he still looked at the floor and put his hands, clasped in front of him. "Okay first question: are you happy here?" Blaine's head shot up quickly before he put it back down,

"Yes, Sir, i am very happy here." Kurt grinned,

"And do I do anything you don't like?"

"No, Sir," Blaine replied quickly. Kurt raised His eyebrow,

"Honestly?" Blaine bit his lip but nodded,

"It's true i don't have very high standards of what i won't do, but the fact that You even ask me… is incredible to me." Kurt inhaled deeply,

"It shouldn't be incredible, it's how it's supposed to be," He reported. Blaine nodded,

"i know that now, or at least, i'm starting to. And that's thanks to You," he smiled warmly at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, now you can say 'no' to this question with absolutely no consequence. Nothing will change between us, okay?" Blaine looked hesitantly at Him, "Promise?" Kurt asked determined that if this happened that it wouldn't be forced in anyway. Blaine nodded,

"i promise, Sir," he agreed.

"Good. Would you be My claimed sub?" Blaine lunged toward, falling to his knees,

"Please, Sir, i want that more than anything, please." Kurt beamed and grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and wiped the tears that had begun to fall.

"you beautiful sub," Kurt whispered. "I just don't understand how someone could treat someone as wonderful and precious as you, badly." Blaine let out a sob and buried his face in Kurt's stomach, clinging to Kurt's waist as if afraid He would vanish. he'd thought Kurt didn't want him anymore, but now here He was, asking to claim him, permanently, to make him Kurt's. Blaine shivered at the thought, it was a different shiver then when his father had told him he was being claimed by his old Dom, they had been shiver of fear and grief, this was excitement. "We need to talk about some things, a lot of things actually. We have to write our contract and…" Kurt paused before standing and approaching a drawer, pulling out a velvet box. "I bought this a couple weeks ago," Blaine's eyes widened and his breath caught. "I know that may have been pushing it since I'd only known you about week, but I saw it and thought it would be perfect for you." Kurt opened the box to reveal a beautiful rich brown collar with a forged iron D-ring, from which was hanging a silver circle that said _Zuri_. It was the width of two fingers together. The inside was lambskin so as not to cause chaffing, though from the look of the quality of leather that wouldn't have been something to worry about anyway. "you don't have to wear it, if you don't want to, if that's something your old Master made you do that you hated but…" Blaine was rapidly shaking his head, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please, please, Master, please." Blaine begged, ready to do anything and everything Kurt ever asked of him in order to have that collar around his neck.

"Master?" Kurt said, his eyebrows furrowing, looking at Blaine who blinked slowly at him. "I don't know how I feel about you calling Me the same thing you called that asshole."

"It doesn't mean the same thing," Kurt had to admit Blaine's voice changed when he said the word. When he'd said it when Rachel was here it had been in panic and fear, now it was said with complete reverence and love. "He was a tyrant, You are my king," when Blaine looked up, Kurt's eyes suddenly went misty and Blaine panicked. "i don't have to call You that, i could call You My Lord or Bawana-"

"Bawana?" Kurt gently said, blinking quickly. Blaine nodded,

"It's the Swahili word for Master." Kurt nodded, chuckling light,

"I think that's perfect. I wasn't upset, this is all a little overwhelming for Me."

"You?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Five minutes ago i thought i was about to be thrown out and now i'm claimed." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's body,

"Thrown out?" Kurt asked, gently scratching at the nape of Blaine's neck, the sub strained in pleasure as he was not only being claimed but loved and there was a collar that his Bawana wanted to put on him sitting on the table and Blaine could have been happy forever.

"i can't figure out why someone as good and wonderful as You would want someone as ruined as me," Blaine admitted.

"Hey," Kurt snapped, causing Blaine to look up at Him, though there was no fear Kurt was pleased to see. "What have I told you about talking about yourself like that? you are not ruined, you have been through hell but you are healing. And I am only as good as My sub, and I got so lucky with you." Blaine curled into Kurt's body as much as he could still on his knees.

Blaine nodded slowly, looking anxiously at the collar. "I'll put that on you after we sign our contracts, which I'll have to type up later," Blaine deflated slightly in disappointment but nodded understandingly. Legally he wasn't Kurt's until his signature was on the dotted line. "You are already Mine, Zuri, we just have to go through the red tape before you can wear that," Kurt saw right through him and smiled lovingly as Blaine stared at the collar.

"Until then, I thought you could wear this," he pulled out a leather cuff that matched the collar perfectly, he would wear this along with the collar. Not everyone gave their subs both, it wasn't required or frowned upon, but for the sub it added a bit of security. For a sub like Blaine it meant so much. Blaine whimpered helplessly at the sight of the cuff and put his arm out before quickly realizing he should let Kurt come to him and he quickly put his arm back down, blushing and tucking his head. Kurt laughed affectionately and took Blaine's wrist gently,

"I love how eager you are, it makes Me feel like I've done something right." Blaine lit up and smiled widely at his Dom, _his_, Kurt would never Dominate anyone else so long as they agreed to be together. Blaine couldn't help but beam when Kurt hooked the cuff around his wrist.

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's lap as the weight of the cuff and the feel of the leather against his wrist sent him flying. He was owned, he belonged to someone, someone who wanted him freely. There was no exchange of money like his other Dom, no obligation; he was claimed by someone who wanted him just because he was Blaine. Kurt ran His fingers through Blaine's hair for what could have been hours, Blaine couldn't really be sure. When his eyes fluttered open he was met with gentle blue eyes, and he couldn't help but smile, he knew that it would be more intense when he got collared but for now, the cuff was more than sufficient.

"Come on, baby, let's go over to the couch and talk, I have some questions and I know you do too," Blaine nodded slowly, still coming down from his high. Kurt didn't force him to walk; instead He scooped him up into His arms and carried him over to the couch.

Kurt knew from training how hard claiming hit subs, and for an abused sub like Blaine it was probably even more deeply felt, it wasn't subspace, but more like a drunken feeling. Subspace, however, was Kurt's goal to get His sub to feel safe enough to go there if they needed to. Kurt knew though how dangerous subspace could be if He went too far or didn't give the proper aftercare, they would take it easy because Kurt would never, ever want to accidently hurt Blaine, he was Kurt's now, and he would be the most cared for and loved sub Kurt could manage.

Blaine hadn't come anywhere close to subspace before, but he had spaced out a while so it was taking him a minute to get his bearings again.

"Hi," he murmured softly as he snuggled into Kurt,

"Hello, beautiful," Kurt replied, smiling as Blaine sighed in contentment. Once Blaine came back fully he looked up at Kurt anxiously,

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to space out-"

"It's okay, we have all day to talk, you're fine," Kurt promised. Blaine hummed happily,

"i love You," he said.

"I love you too," Kurt answered. Blaine blinked a few more times before looking up at his Dom,

"I'm ready now." Kurt nodded and reached over and without letting go of Blaine grabbed a notepad and a pen. Blaine didn't want to let Kurt go but if Kurt pulled away Blaine wouldn't dare ask for Him back. Kurt however didn't do that, and instead wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulder, allowing him to turn into Kurt's side.

Several hours later Blaine smiled softly as he looked over the contract.

_**This contract dated **__**5th **__**of **__**October**__**, 20**__**18**__** is the complete and entire agreement between the signatories. I **__**_ Kurt Hummel **__**, being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred to as "Bawana" and **__** Blaine Anderson **__**, being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred to as "Zuri". The terms of this agreement will begin on **__**(day) **__**of **__**(month)**__**, 20**__**(yr)**__** at **__**(time)**__** a.m./p.m. and will remain in effect until one or both parties decide it should end. This contract shall also become null and void immediately upon request of the injured party following any material breach of the contract. Should the injured party agree to continue with the contract following any material breach, the broken clause shall still remain in effect for the remaining terms of the contract.**_

_**DOM**_

_**Dom shall be responsible for keeping sub safe at all times.**_

_**Dom will not allow or make sub scene involving any hard limit the sub has.**_

_**Dom will do everything within His power to train, educate, instruct, shape and mold sub into best sub possible.**_

_**Dom will receive pleasure from the activities outlined in clause 3 above.**_

_**Dom shall pick out the entire wardrobe of sub when they are going out in public, however, Dom may instruct sub to pick out said wardrobe and punish sub for selecting an inappropriate outfit after sub has received proper training on appropriate outfits for public display.**_

_**Dom shall set up a financial account for sub in order to allow sub to have funds to start over shall Dom and sub decide to go their separate ways for whatever reason. This will consist of ten percent of any and all revenue that sub generates while working outside the home. Said account shall require two signatures to withdraw funds if contract still in place. Only the sub's will be required if the contract is void.**_

_**Dom will pay all bills from the pooled revenue of Dom and sub.**_

_**Dom shall respect and honor the invocation of the safe word (Black) by sub. **_

_**Dom will stretch sub's limits to help sub grow in the life and position.**_

_**Dom will respect all hard limits of sub's: listed separately. **_

_**Dom agrees to work with sub on any new interests that sub discovers.**_

_**Whereas both parties will be working outside the home, Dom and sub shall share in housework as enumerated by Dom.**_

_**Dom shall inform sub the reason for any punishment. Periodically during the punishment Dom will remind sub the reason for the punishment although that can come from the sub in the form of "Why are you being punished?" with an appropriate response from the sub.**_

_**Whereas Dom believes that family is important Dom will not keep sub from staying in touch with their family and will not unreasonably withhold trips for sub to visit their family. **_

_**SUB/SLAVE**___

_**Sub agrees to maintain body by regular bathing and all other routine body care (e.g. brushing teeth, etc.).**_

_**Sub shall maintain clean shaven genitalia, at all times, unless instructed otherwise by Dom. **_

_**Sub agrees to always be honest with Dom, and know no punishment will come from information given.**_

_**Sub shall bring and show honor and respect to Dom at all times.**_

_**Sub agrees to never remove ownership collar at any time, unless otherwise instructed. **_

_**Sub shall kneel next to Dom whenever Dom is seated, unless otherwise instructed. **_

_**Sub is to be naked unless otherwise instructed.**_

_**Sub will sleep naked.**_

_**Sub shall make themselves available for use by Dom in anyway Dom desires at anytime Dom desires whenever feasible, within the terms of this contract.**_

_**Sub shall not have sexual contact without Dom's permission.**_

_**Sub shall not orgasm without permission from Dom.**_

_**Sub shall use safeword whenever he feels the need and will not be met with punishment, no matter the reason.**_

_**Sub shall count each stroke when being punished by flogging, caning, etc. **_

_**These terms are mutually agreed to by the affixing of the respective signatures below.**_

____**_ _/_/_ **____** _/_/_  
(Dom's signature) (date) (sub/slave signature) (date)**_

_**Hard Limits**_

_**Watersports **_

_**Blood play **_

_**Gun play**_

_**Animal play**_

_**Scat play**_

_**Multiple partners**_

_**Age play**_

_**Bathroom use control**_

_**Mind games**_

_**Soft Limits**_

_**Both parties have agreed the items on this list are things to **_

_**work up to and/or punishment**_

_**Sensory deprivation **_

_**Fire play**_

_**Whipping**_

_**Body worship (sub is recipient)**_

_**Electro shock **_

_**Public scene**_

"Why-" Blaine began but quickly cut himself off. Kurt smiled softly,

"I think we are past the point of you being scared to talk to Me, Zuri," he whispered. Blaine blushed and bit his lip shyly,

"Why did You put on there if we-" he winced softly "break up that You…" Kurt looked down at His sub,

"What's bothering you, the fact that it means you'll be taken care of and you don't like being a 'burden', or that breaking up is already on the list as an option?" Kurt put air quotes around the word burden. Blaine looked up at through his eyelashes and Kurt almost shivered at the vulnerability in those hazel eyes. Kurt leaned down and kissed his deeply,

"I'm not planning on breaking up with you, but if something happens where either we decide this relationship is no longer healthy or if I die," Blaine's eyes flew up and wide at those words, he hadn't considered that. "I just want to make sure you are taken care of financially so that you don't have to be in the same situation you were in with your old Dom." Blaine smiled and nodded, though Kurt could tell he was still shaken by the idea of Kurt dying. "Hey," He said, making Blaine looking up at Him, "I'm not planning on going anywhere, I'm just being overly cautious, if it's up to me, you will be mine for the rest of My and we will die together, old and grey, at the same time in each others' arms." Blaine hummed and cuddled into his Dom's embrace, smiling, still slightly high from the claim.

"We have to go to the courthouse tomorrow, don't we?" Blaine asked softly.

"Indeed we do," Kurt agreed. Blaine ducked his head slightly; he hadn't gone out since he'd been with Kurt. Being unclaimed would mean there would be no collar and leash and that could cause problems for a sub, even if he was with a Dom, so they had been very careful, however this would be a situation he would have to go. Kurt leaned down and kissed him, it was possessive, it was rough and it made Blaine moan. he didn't know why he was worried, Kurt would protect him, Kurt always kept him safe and never let anyone hurt him. Blaine smiled as they separated; he belonged to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, his Sir, his Bawana and the thought made Blaine giggle with happiness. "What?" Kurt asked softly,

"i'm so happy to be yours," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled,

"Mine."

The next day, dressed in tight red pants and what could have been painted on black shirt, cuff firmly on his wrist, Blaine walked to the courthouse with Kurt. Kurt was wearing dress pants and a blue shirt and black leather boots. Blaine had a hard time not falling down at His feet to worship Him every few seconds before they left the apartment. Kurt had to keep His hand on Blaine's arm because they weren't claimed yet, so there was no collar…not yet. Not that Blaine minded being constantly touched by his Dom, he kept bouncing slightly which would cause Kurt to tighten His grip, but it was never painful, just a reminder that he needed to stay calm.

As they approached the courthouse however Blaine began to whimper and Kurt stopped and turned to him, tears were streaming down his cheek.

"Zuri, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned. Blaine shook his head rapidly,

"i never thought this would happen to me, i assumed i would die with Him and never know what love or true claiming felt like, and You've given me both and i love You so much and want nothing more than to please You everyday for the rest of my life. All i want is to make You proud, proud of me and proud to be my Dominate." By the end of it Blaine was nearly sobbing and Kurt forced him to look in His eyes,

"you already make Me proud, beautiful, I am so happy I found you." Blaine sobbed harder and sunk to his knees. Kurt might have scolded him for getting his pants dirty, if He hadn't known how much Blaine just needed to be on his knees. Blaine's nightmare was over, and the true healing could begin, for both of them.

After letting Blaine calm down he slowly pulled him back to his feet kissing his lips gently before trailing to his jaw, ear and then down his neck. Blaine whimpered, knowing exactly what was coming, Kurt bit down, hard. Not hard enough to break skin, but there would be a mark for a few hours. Blaine yelped and melted into Kurt's arms,

"Don't forget whose you are, Zuri," He whispered. Blaine smiled brightly,

"Yes, Sir."

The walk up the stairs and into the office for claims was much calmer after that, the sting of the bite keeping Blaine grounded and also clingy, but that was okay. As they handed over the paper work to the woman, who smiled sweetly at them, congratulating them, they turned to each other, Blaine instantly nuzzled into Kurt. Love, safety, dominance, warmth, healing, and comfort, Kurt exuded all that and more, this was Blaine's happy ending.

"Oh, um, Mr. Hummel," the woman said hesitantly, she was clearly a sub and despite working with them all day, being around a strange Dominant made her anxious. They both turned to her, waiting, "i'm so sorry, but You can't claim him," she reported, her voice getting steadily softer.

"I beg your pardon," Kurt asked, keeping His voice calm as He saw the effect He had on the other sub.

"You can't claim him, Sir, he's already claimed."

_Okay so that was a little mean, I'll admit. Haha. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	10. Excuses and Replacements

_Hi! So this isn't as together as I wanted it to be but…. Here you go. Ben and TwoStepper you two are the most beautiful readers ever and I appreciate you So much!_

_I don't own anyone you recognize._

"W-What?" Blaine asked, horrified, looking at Kurt as if this was some sort of cruel prank. When he saw Kurt was just as confused and unbelieving as he was, he whimpered slightly and turned more into Kurt's side. Kurt came out of His shock as soon as He heard Blaine and He quickly put his arms around His sub.

"you are still Mine, Zuri, no matter a dumb piece of paper says, I promise," He said determinedly. Blaine nodded still slightly hesitate and sad, but he nuzzled deeper against Kurt and prayed for this to be just a glitch in the system. "Now what do you mean, he's already claimed?" Kurt's voice was harsher towards the woman than He meant it to be, "I'm not angry at you," He explained when he noticed the woman fight a wince at His angry tone, "I just want to know why I can't claim My sub." she nodded understandingly and looked back at her computer, quickly typing a few words.

"So what happened was that his old Dom never filed un-claiming papers, and i can't-"

"What do you mean He didn't file un-claiming papers?!" Blaine practically screeched, "He ordered me away and then expected what? For me to file them?! They made sure i didn't have that right and now you're telling me that He is still in control of my life?" Blaine was nearly sobbing when he was through and Kurt just held him, not telling him to stop, not shushing him, but rather just pulling him into His and holding him like he was the most cherish thing in the world, and to Kurt, he was.

"We are going to fix this, love, we are going to go through whatever channels we have to, to make you mine. I won't stop fighting until then, and I need you to fight with Me, what do you think?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine looked up at him, this man loved him so much he was willing to pay whatever He had to, to make sure Blaine was His, and He was Blaine's. Blaine smiled quietly, as Kurt kissed away his tears, "And He isn't in control of your life, you are." Blaine looked up surprised, "you are able to leave this relationship at any moment and do whatever you want, you are as in control of your life as I am Mine, you give Me control, I don't take it, and he doesn't have it anymore either." Blaine's eyes refilled with tears that instantly started falling as he leaned in, desperate for a kiss, Kurt obliged. The kiss was chaste but long and needy, lasting several seconds. When they pulled away Kurt cleared His throat and turned back to the woman,

"So what do we have to do to fix this?" The woman stared at them a moment before pulling out several papers stabled together,

"You have to get Him to sign this," Blaine's eyes widened.

"We actually have to go to Him? The court can't order Him to do it?" Blaine's breathing quickened. Kurt took the papers, one arm still around Blaine,

"It's all right sweetie, we'll figure it how somehow." Kurt promised. Blaine let out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Oh, or if you prefer, since your father was the other signatory, He could release you as well," Blaine trembled in panic,

"i think i'd rather spend the rest of my life in His dungeon than go to my father," he whispered mostly to himself, but Kurt still heard.

"you are not spending another second with Him and we'll talk about it when we get home about how to go from here." Kurt told him, kissing his temple, "Now is there an amount of time we are going to have to wait? If we get the signature, then we can bring it back and claim instantly?" The woman nodded,

"Yes, Sir,"

"Okay, good, thank you for your help, sorry I got upset," Kurt apologized to her again. she smiled softly at him,

"It's fine, it's nothing i haven't dealt with." she then looked at Blaine, "you are extremely lucky to have Him." Blaine smiled, even through the distress he was still feeling.

"i know," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled at him before looking back at her,

"Can I get the former Dom's contact information?"

Once Blaine walked into their apartment he fell to his knees sobbing. Kurt quickly put the papers down and kneeled next to him,

"Zuri, it was just a technicality, I told you, you are still Mine and no amount of signatures changes that." Blaine clung to Him, burying his face in his shoulder,

"i know, i just thought that part of my life was over and i would be Yours."

"It is over, baby, I wouldn't think of making you face that bastard," Kurt promised. Blaine's face shot up to His,

"You can't go by Yourself," Blaine claimed, "He could- He might—" Blaine tried before just whimpering and sinking back into Kurt's arms, "Let me go with You, so He doesn't hurt You." Blaine begged.

"Blaine, I am a Dom too, He won't hurt Me," Kurt reported. Blaine snuffled against Kurt's shirt, exhaling a trembling breath. "Sweetheart, I don't want Him to trigger you," Blaine shook his head,

"i-i'll be okay, with you t-yhere, He c-can't hurt m-me," Blaine promised. Kurt inhaled deeply, stroking His sub's hair. "You-You s-said i c-control my lif-fe, i w-w-want to go-o wit-th You," Blaine replied, stuttering through what may have very well been his first true request in his life. Kurt hummed softly, kissing Blaine's lips softly,

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine looked up at him, his eyes alight with sweetness and gratitude. "But I need you to promise me if you can't do it, you will tell me and not try to 'deal with it." Blaine nodded, nuzzling into Kurt,

"I love you, Bawana," he whispered.

"I love you too, Zuri," Kurt smiled, He loved His sub more than He could describe. he was already so brave and intelligent, Kurt couldn't wait to see how he progressed through out the rest of his life.

Kurt made Blaine attempt to take a nap, it was barely noon but after the emotional turmoil they'd both been through, a nap was deserved. Kurt almost didn't want to sleep as well because He worried Blaine would have nightmares, knowing he would see his abuser again was in the near future. However, when Blaine looked up at him, not saying anything, but the look in his eyes pleading, Kurt couldn't stop himself. He curled up next to Blaine, holding him tightly, trying to keep his inner demons at bay.

_Blaine screamed yet again as the whip ripped his skin. he was past sobbing and it was just continuous tears, he just wanted it to stop, but he knew it never would. he would be here until he died._

_ "Useless whore," his Dom hissed as He brought the whip down again, Blaine knew it would scar, right over the other scars. he was ruined and worthless, and unworthy of love. Sometimes he wished he'd never been born, wish he'd never been a sub. The whip wrapped around his back and hit ribs, which were still bruised and sore from yesterday's punishment._

_ "Master! Please!" Blaine wailed. he needed it to stop, "Stop, no more, please," he begged. And just like that the beating stopped, but then there was silence, a thick heavy silence that only comes before the storm. Blaine whimpered, listening as hard as he could since he couldn't see because of the blindfold. Suddenly the sound of a lock being unlocked sounded at his ankles. He was actually stopping? No, He just had something much worst in mind, damn it, Blaine why can't you keep your mouth shut. Blaine fell to the cement hard after his arms were released with no warning and in too much pain to even try to stop himself. he screamed out yet again, whimpering against the fire that ignited in every nerve._

_ "Get the fuck out of My house," his Master's voice as cruel as he'd ever sounded. Blaine looked in His direction, confused and scared. _

_ "Master, i-" Suddenly the blindfold was yanked off and his hair was grabbed and he was pulled up by it, causing him to yelp once more._

_ "you are worthless and pathetic, can't take one whipping without squealing like the pig you are. So you know what, you can go." Blaine's eyes widened, this wasn't what he wanted. he may not wanted to be beaten, but he certainly didn't want to be released either. _

_ "i-" then he was backhanded with what Blaine would have sworn was inhuman strength, he fell to the floor yet again and lacked the strength to move. _

_ "I order you out, slut, and you can die for all I care," Blaine let out a sob, this was Master, his existence was to service his Master and he'd failed the most basic of sub's responsibility. _

_ "i'll do better, i'll-" Blaine tried begging, tried crawling over to his Master using his hands to pull him, since his legs didn't seem to be working._

_ "No, you won't, you have always been a piece of trash, your own father was ashamed of you." Blaine started sobbing harder, "It wasn't because you were a sub, it was because you weren't worth a second glance and he knew it. He paid me to take you off His hands," Blaine didn't think he could get any lower. "Now I said get out," He grabbed Blaine's hair and dragged him to the door. Blaine tired one last time to get forgiveness,_

_ "i'll do whatever You want, anything Master." he pawed at his Master's pants, his blowjobs always seemed to soften his Master a bit._

_ "I don't want your filthy mouth on Me." Blaine moved to pulled back but before he could Master kicked him hard in the chest. his body slammed into the door. "Now get out," He growled. Blaine crawled out of the way, panting, as his Master jerked the door open. Blaine whimpered as he looked out, he hadn't been outside in years, "OUT. I ORDER YOU AWAY!" his Master roared. Blaine flinched, a direct order, there was no fighting it. he tried to stand, taking nearly 30 seconds to climb completely to his feet, his back screaming in pain. "I'm bored with you, now out," He snarled yet again._

_ "i-i have no-nowh-" Blaine began, crying out when his Master shoved him forward out the door._

_ "That is not My problem," Master reported slamming the door the second Blaine was out of it. Blaine stood in the doorway trembling, still bloody, bruised and naked. he kneeled, hoping eventually Master would come back out and forgive him. he had nowhere else to go, he wouldn't even know where to start. And there was no hope of being saved, he was scarred, used, and broken, no one wanted a broken sub._

Kurt woke up the second He heard Blaine's whimpering. It wasn't loud, or particularly distress sounding, but rather the sound was just hopeless.

"Zuri," He whispered, kissing Blaine's face over and over until Blaine's eyes open. "How you doing, sweetheart?" Blaine looked up at Kurt for a moment,

"Do You know i didn't even know His name until that woman told us earlier?" he whispered. he sighed softly and snuggled into Kurt, "And i still don't know exactly why He threw me out. One minute He's whipping me and the next i was kneeling on the doorstep." Blaine reported, "i stayed there for about 5 hours." Kurt held him tighter, hating that His sub had ever suffered that way. "i had nowhere else to go so i-" he cut himself off looking up at Kurt whose eyes shone with pain for Blaine. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to make You sad for me," Blaine said quickly.

"No, I'm always going to be sad for the pain you went through, I will give anything to make sure you never suffer again." Kurt promised, Blaine couldn't help but believe him.

"Blaine you don't have to do this, you don't own Him anything," Kurt reminded him even though they were now at the stoop that Blaine had kneeled on for hours. Blaine smiled weakly at Him,

"i know, but i owe it to myself to not let Him hurt me anymore. You are my only Master."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine deeply,

"Just when I think I can't be more proud of you than I already am, you prove Me wrong yet again," He said. Blaine chuckled lightly,

"i'm glad i can surprise You."

"Oh I'm not surprised," Kurt reported, "I always knew you were amazing, it's just that now you are finally starting to see it too."

Blaine blushed before looking up at the town house and taking a deep breath, he'd spent the worst years of his life in that house. From the outside it looked like a perfectly respectable home, well kept, seemingly clean, inside however, inside was hell.

Kurt wrapped His arm around Blaine's waist,

"I've got you, Zuri, I'm here," He promised.

"i know, Bawana," Blaine replied softly as he took a step towards the door. Kurt stepped next to him, letting him lead but not leaving his side. Kurt didn't take His eyes off Blaine until Blaine looked up at Him once they were actually at the door. Blaine didn't need to ask and Kurt kissed him softly before reaching up and knocking on the heavy door and squeezing Blaine's waist. The door opened and a young, flushed, beautiful girl appeared. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was wearing heels and a dark collar, otherwise though she was naked. Kurt was surprised; he was expecting another abused sub, like Blaine had been. This girl however, looked happy and well taken care of. Blaine stared at her, shocked and confused.

"Can i help You, Sir?" her voice was soft but strong, there was no fear, no caution, maybe Blaine's Dom had moved. Blaine exhaled shakily, and leaned closer to Kurt,

"Hello, little one, is your Master home?" Kurt almost choked calling that man a Master, still technically that's what He was.

"Yes, Sir," the submissive said, keeping her eyes averted from Kurt but smiling softly.

"Would you tell Him someone needs to speak with Him," Kurt requested. The sub looked at Him before glancing at Blaine, before looking back at Kurt, nodding

"Of course, Sir," she said as she turned away closing the door behind her and Blaine let out a whimper, Kurt snapped to him,

"Do we need to go?" He asked, cupping his face in His hand, "We can go."

"No, Bawana, i just…she can't be His sub, He-He…" Blaine moved towards Kurt, as if wanting to curl into Him but knew he couldn't, not the way he wanted. Kurt wrapped both arms around him, putting His jaw on Blaine's head.

"Shhh," Kurt whispered,"He can't hurt you, you know that right?" Kurt asked softly, kissing Blaine's hair. Blaine nodded, burying his face into Kurt's neck,

"Yes, Bawana, I know, but she…" Kurt worried His lip as He felt Blaine quake in His arms. He was afraid doing this and seeing his former Master would send Blaine 5 steps backwards from all he had gained. Before Kurt could fully make a decision the front door opened and a man looking around 30 opened the door. Blaine clung closer to Kurt for a moment before pulling away,

"Hello, My name is Kurt Hummel," Kurt greeted, his voice cold in a way Blaine had never heard before.

"Hunter Clarington," the other Dom nodded before looking at Blaine, a cruel smirk appeared on His face. "Well, well, well, I didn't know you were still alive," Hunter claimed. Blaine gulped, looked pointedly at the ground.

"Hello, Sir," Blaine muttered.

"What did you just call me, Slut?!" Hunter lunged for Blaine but Kurt quickly released Blaine and shoved the other Dom back, _hard_.

"Do not touch My sub," Kurt growled, sounding harsher and more anger than Blaine had ever heard and hoped never to hear again. Hunter looked at Kurt surprised by both his fierceness and his physical strength.

"Your sub?" He asked, His voice dripping with smugness, "Unless I am mistaken, he is still legally Mine, and I can guess that is why You are here, to ask Me to sign the papers to release him." Blaine looked up at Him to find Hunter looking right back at him.

"You apparently didn't care that much since You found a replacement," Kurt hissed. Hunter shook his head,

"Oh Princess isn't a replacement," Blaine flinched violently, "she's My baby. he," he motioned at Blaine, "Was just part of a payment package." Blaine shrunk into himself, whimpering, "I don't know if I should let him go though, I mean he may not be able to give a decent blowjob but those screams he makes when he's being caned-" Blaine let out a soft sob. Kurt grabbed the front of Hunter's shirt, He'd come here with the intention of being civil, but, no one talked his Blaine that way, Kurt knew nothing would get through to this man but brute strength. Kurt slammed Him against the brick wall behind them,

"You listen to Me, You disgusting worm, You _will_ sign these paper or I will cut off the cock You used to hurt him."

"Awe look the new Dom is trying to threaten the old Dom," Hunter mocked but Blaine could hear His voice shaking and they all knew He was no real match for Kurt.

"And the old Dom is about to get punched in the throat." Kurt hissed. "Now if I let You go, will sign the papers? Or am I going to have to be more aggressive…" as Kurt said the word 'aggressive' He took one hand and grabbed Hunter's groin, closing his fingers around it. Hunter cried out, "How's it feel to be on the other side, Clarington?" Blaine almost smiled, at the pure power Kurt had, and He never used it, unless He had to, like now, with Blaine He was allowed to use it.

"AH!" Hunter screeched when Kurt squeezed, maybe harder than necessary, but it did wonders for Kurt and Blaine's satisfaction. "Shit! I'll sign the fucking paper!" Kurt immediately released Him,

"Thank you, I was hoping it would go this smoothly," He claimed, His voice now calm as always. Hunter glared at Him straightening His shirt. Kurt turned to Blaine who held out the papers trying to hide a grin, but as he met Kurt's eyes he could see Kurt too was trying not to smile. Hunter roughly pulled the papers out of Kurt's hand before also taking the pen and angrily signing the blanks He needed to.

"Happy?" Hunter asked, shoving the papers back at Kurt. Kurt made sure He'd signed it all correctly and nodded, handing the papers to Blaine,

"Very."

Hunter scoffed, scowling at Blaine,

"It's not like he's a loss anyway," Hunter claimed. "he was just a burden and I-" Kurt grabbed Him again but Blaine touched his shoulder gently,

"Bawana," Blaine breathed, "Can we go now?" Kurt slowly let Hunter go and turned to Blaine,

"Of course, Zuri," Kurt said.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine said to his old Dom, "You kicking me out was the best thing to ever happen to me." Kurt turned,

"To both of us," Kurt smiled softly and held out his hand to Blaine who happily took it.

_Please review! Love all my readers *heart*_


	11. Collaring and Vows

_Hi! Sorry it took me longer than normal to update, my muse decided not to play nice this week. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I still don't own anyone you recognize. Please let me know if you see something that should change and if you have any ideas of things you would like to see happen (as long as it's believable for my version of the characters, please feel free to let me know!) Much love to all my readers xoxo_

_Oh and a special thanks for I Hate Mosquitos for pointing out to me that Bwana is spelt without the first a. :D_

As soon as they got off the stoop Kurt scooped wrapped His arms around Blaine, kissing him hard and deep. Blaine whimpered and let Him kiss him; wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, clinging to Him desperately.

"you're Mine, all Mine," Kurt whispered, smiling as he pulled back to look at Blaine.

"i've been all Yours since the moment You said, 'Stand up and come with Me'." Blaine reported, blushing shyly. Kurt tilted His head slightly,

"you remember that?" He asked. Blaine smiled softly,

"i remember everything You say," he replied. Kurt kissed him again, arms wrapped securely around his torso, holding him as close as He could. "i'm so happy You walked up to me that day, it could have just as easily been someone else," Blaine murmured when their lips separated. Kurt smiled,

"No, it was always meant to be Me. It was always going to be Me loving you," Kurt claimed. Blaine lit up and blushed harder, he wondered if he would ever get used to being so openly, unapologetically, sweetly, and completely loved. "Come on, we've got papers to sign," Kurt said, tugging him in the direction of the courthouse. Blaine followed happily, not even glancing back at Hunter's house, none of that mattered anymore.

:)

The woman who had been there earlier had looked up at them surprised when they walked into the courthouse,

"Wow that didn't take long," she stated, smiling widely as Blaine handed her the signed releasing papers.

"We both wanted to get it done as soon as possible," Kurt said as Blaine beamed and leaned into His side. The woman nodded and quickly went to work, making it so the two lovers could be considered legal. It wasn't absolutely necessary, but it just made things easier.

"Did He give You any trouble," she asked quietly, as she printed out the new claiming papers. Kurt looked down at Blaine, his head resting on His shoulder, smiling softly. Kurt knew he was emotionally exhausted, but he seemed to mostly just be content.

"He took a little convincing, but it didn't take too long," Kurt replied, smiled at Blaine when he looked up at Him peacefully, no anxiety, just pure serenity, as if he finally found where he belonged. Kurt kissed him softly. Blaine nodded, as if finally agreeing with Kurt's statement. Kurt just smiled at him and pulled him tighter against Him.

"Here You go, Sir," the woman said, handing the papers to Kurt.

"Do you still want to do this, Zuri?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Him confused,

"Why wouldn't i?" Blaine asked. Kurt just smiled,

"I'm just making sure you don't want to back out last minute," He claimed. Blaine chuckled lightly,

"No, my feet are nice and toasty, are Yours?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt laughed. Blaine grinned and watched as Kurt took the pen that was sitting on the desk, signing His name on dotted line. There had been no hesitation, no second thought, Kurt truly 100% wanted him. he sighed happily as Kurt offered him the pen. he took it slowly, he was about to sign claiming papers for the first time in his life. he was about to become the claimed sub of someone who loved him, and took care of him, and wanted nothing more than to make him happy. He signed his name as quickly as he could and handed the papers back to the woman before he jumped into Kurt's arms. The couple just kissed and laughed for several seconds before looking back at the woman who smirked at them.

"Neither of you seem young enough for this is to be your first love, but you sure act it," the woman said walking over the copy machine to make copies of the papers. Blaine blushed and looked shyly at the floor, Kurt chuckled good-naturedly at him.

"It's my first love, not His," Blaine admitted, immediately biting his bottom lip at thought of Adam, at least he had to assume Kurt had loved him. Kurt exhaled slowly, Adam, which would have to be a conversation that happened soon, He hadn't realized that Blaine even knew enough about Adam for him to be more than a blip on Blaine's radar. He should have told him about him before now, but He just hadn't brought Himself to explain. Blaine hadn't asked, well of course he hadn't, but Kurt knew He should have offered it. He'd asked Blaine about his past and Blaine had been open and forth coming, Kurt had just kept quiet.

"Bwana?" Blaine whispered, seeing Kurt's face fall and grow dejected. Kurt shook His head slightly before grinning at Blaine,

"You have nothing to worry about," Kurt whispered, nipping at Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned softly and grabbed Kurt's arm to stay steady. "I can't wait to get you home, baby boy," He claimed. Blaine blushed but nodded happily, he didn't really care what was going to happen, whether it would be cuddling, play, a ceremony, or maybe it would be all three. he didn't really care, as long as it was Kurt that he was experiencing it with.

"Here You go, Sir, he's all Yours," she reported, handing him their copies of the papers. Kurt smiled at her,

"Thank you for all your help, dear," Kurt said. The woman blushed and nodded,

"Of course, Sir."

:)

They weren't even home yet and Blaine was trembling, Kurt turned to make sure he was okay but before Kurt could even get a word out, Blaine just nodded, trying to keep his breathing even. he eventually opened his mouth as if about it speak but he closed it and hummed before opening his mouth again,

"Collar," he choked out as he had just remembered that he would be getting his collar. Kurt smiled comfortingly,

"When we get home, love, I promise," He claimed. Blaine whined and nodded quickly, but his breathing shortening, Kurt pulled him to Him, pressing their bodies flush against each other. "Shh, it's okay, Zuri, it's okay, I'm right here, I love you so much, you're My good boy and I love you," Kurt whispered soothingly, knowing the idea of a collar meant as much to Blaine as the actual claiming. He put His hand firmly on the back of Blaine's neck, tangling several finger through his hair. Blaine whimpered quietly as Kurt grounded him yet again. he was embarrassed by the outburst and blushed as he shyly told Kurt so,

"i'm sorry, i just- i'm Yours and now-" he shivered even as he looked up bashfully at Kurt. "i didn't mean to embarrass You," he stated. Kurt shook His head and smiled,

"you didn't embarrass Me," He said. Blaine ducked his head as he looked around the crowded streets, no one really paid them any mind, but he still felt like they were judging him, or worst Kurt.

"i just don't want all these people thinking-" Blaine began but Kurt looked around confused,

"What people?" He asked, leaning down to kiss Blaine tenderly, "I only see us." Blaine laughed softly at Kurt corniness, but it didn't go unappreciated to be put at ease. "Come on, let's go home," Kurt ordered once He was sure Blaine was okay. Blaine nodded, and started to pull away but Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and held him close to his side as they finished the few blocks home.

:)

Once in the apartment Blaine whined once again and moved to kneel but Kurt held on to him,

"One minute, we need to talk for a second first," Kurt commanded. Blaine exhaled sharply but nodded, following Kurt as He sat on the couch and pointed in front of him. Blaine kneeled instantly, looking up at Him dutifully. "Do you want to do a claiming ceremony just us, and then I collar you, or do you want Me to collar now and we make a big to do about the claiming?" Kurt asked, making sure Blaine knew he had the freedom to choose which he preferred. Blaine blinked slowly and shook his head,

"i-You can- Just us, please." Blaine ducked his head, still concerned voicing his opinion was overstepping. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him deeply, Blaine moaned into His mouth and sighed as Kurt grabbed the back of his head and held him firmly as He investigated Blaine's mouth with His tongue thoroughly, leaving none of it un-ravished. Blaine hesitantly moved his own tongue, pushing it against Kurt's but Kurt grunted softly and kissed harder. Blaine whined at the power Kurt was showing and he melted further into the situation, letting everything else leave his mind. he felt Kurt smile against his lips, scratching Blaine's head where He unyieldingly held it. Blaine then felt Kurt move His other hand and cup his cheek before pulled softly to make Blaine join Him on the couch. Blaine only stayed on top for a moment before Kurt grabbed his waist and moved him under Him, one grinning mischievously, the other just let himself be loved and kissed, smiling happily.

"Bwana," Blaine moaned as Kurt grinded against Blaine's groin. Kurt chuckled as He pulled away,

"Okay, vows and collaring first, then I tease you to the point of insanity."

Blaine groaned at Kurt's words, throwing his head back, Kurt took this opportunity to latch onto Blaine's neck, rumbling with laughter when Blaine thrust his hips up, desperate for friction.

"Bwana. Bwana. uhhhh," he panted. Kurt pulled away smirking playfully, watching as Blaine tried to hide a pout. "That was mean," he claimed softly, still slightly concerned about getting in trouble. Kurt however, just laughed happily, Blaine actually couldn't remember seeing Kurt this happy before, given they'd only been together a month, but Kurt just seemed to be euphoric.

"No, I'm not mean," He teased, hands delicately running along Blaine's thighs, Blaine whimpered and closed his eyes tightly shut.

"You've been a sadist all along and you just pretended to be nice and sweet," Blaine moaned. Kurt froze for a second, making sure Blaine knew He truly was just teasing. But as Blaine looked up at Him, his bottom lip stuck out just a bit and he muttered "Not fair," Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. He kissed Blaine again, nuzzling into Blaine's neck, so in love He could hardly stand it.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said as He finally stood and moved a step away from Blaine, "I feel like you'll explode if you don't get that collar soon." Blaine whined and nodded, leaning forward and pawing at Kurt,

"Please," he whispered. Kurt kissed him gently and nodded,

"Okay, Baby, up," Blaine jumped up obediently, kneeling back down at Kurt's feet. Kurt treaded His fingers through his hair and tugged up. "Up," His voice slightly sterner, and Blaine gasped as he stood quickly,

"Sorry, Bwana," Blaine said softly. Kurt took his chin in His hand and forced him to look up at Him.

"I'm not angry," He promised. Blaine nodded slowly, "Can you take your clothes off for Me, Zuri?" Blaine nearly popped off all his buttons of his shirt, trying to get it off as fast as he could. "Hey, hey," Kurt eased, "No need to ruin them, we have time, I promise." Blaine slowed only slightly, but enough to not rip his clothes, especially since Kurt had paid for them. Once Blaine was naked he looked up carefully at Kurt, who was looking back at him, eyes shining, a small, content smile on His face. "So beautiful," Kurt whispered, cupping Blaine's face yet again, this time though He just delicately stroke Blaine's cheek and Blaine nearly collapsed, only Kurt's hand on his face kept him standing. he didn't think Kurt realized how when He looked at him like that, Blaine forgot he had scars, he forgot there were Doms out there who abused and mistreated their subs. he forgot he'd even been afraid, he forgot everything but how it felt to feel loved and wanted and, dare he even think it, beautiful. Blaine didn't realize he was crying until Kurt brushed away the tears, kissing his lips gently.

"I think I should be naked too-" Kurt began.

"Not if it means You stop looking at me like that," Blaine whispered before biting his lip, shying, not meaning to say it aloud. Kurt chuckled kindly and nodded and pulled His shirt off,

"I think later you'll like some of My other looks too." Blaine blushed and ducked his head, after undressing completely, Kurt looked at him, smiling,"I'll be right back," Kurt promised. Blaine stood unmoving where Kurt had left him. When Kurt came back He had that velvet box in His hands and Blaine kneeled instantly, looking up at Him eagerly.

"Please," he whispered. Kurt smiled at him sweetly and nodded,

"Soon, Zuri, but first…" He ran His fingers through Blaine's hair, "I need you to know that you saved Me." Blaine looked up at Him mildly confused, Kurt saved him, not the other way around. "Rachel said you warmed My stone heart," He reminded him, stroking his cheek softly, "She wasn't wrong, I closed myself off after My last sub, who I should have told you about before now, but that's later, okay, I promise," Kurt made him look up in His face and Blaine nodded acceptingly. "I became a cold, shut down bitch, only doing a scene when I had to, but then I met you, and it was never going to be one scene. you are perfect for _Me_," Kurt quickly said, knowing Blaine would want to protest. "you are what I need, in every way, and if I can, I am keeping you for the rest of my life. I promise Zuri, to always protect you, to keep you as comfortable as I can in any and every situation, I promise to always listen to your needs and wants, and they are both equally as important to Me." Blaine tucked his head, but Kurt carefully forced it back up. "You are the person I want to take care of and love for longer than forever. But you aren't the only one being claimed tonight. I am going to become as much yours as you are Mine. I will be as much a slave to you and your love as you are to Me." Blaine's eyes widened largely and his eyes filled with tears, "I love you, Blaine, I love you more than anything and anyone. you are Mine and I am yours, for as long as you'll have Me." Blaine didn't bother wiping his tears especially after he saw Kurt's fill with tears as well.

"i love You," he said softly but unwaveringly. "i didn't know what love was before i met You." Kurt leaned down and kissed his forehead, Blaine leaned into the touch and sighed softly. "I thought after Mast- Si- H-hunt-ter no one would ever want me," Blaine's voice lowered drastically upon saying his former Dom's name and he let out a slow exhale when Kurt just smiled proudly at him. "i-i thought there was something about me that made me dirty or unlovable and then You said 'do you need a man or a woman' and my entire life changed, i found my protector, my safety, my love, my home. i didn't know love and being a sub could make me ached so much and feel so good. i thought it just hurt. I thought it was pure pain and then You took me and showed me happiness and love. i was taught subs were below being worth life and love, they existed for Doms' pleasure, but then You taught me i have a say, i am important. i don't know that i will ever be completely well, but i will be spending the rest of my life healing and getting better because You love me." Tears were now streaming down both of their cheeks. "i promise to serve You, and obey You and love You, above all i will love You and it won't be me that leaves, it's as long as You let me stay, i'll be here. i am yours," Blaine finished, smiling quietly. Kurt opened the box and Blaine starting hiccupping small sobs at the sight of his collar.

"I love you, My precious one, I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be the one you serve."

"You-You're-You-u're the lucky on-ne? Blaine asked through his sobs, "What does that m-make me?"

"The deserving one," Kurt responded, leaving no room for debate, so Blaine just sobbed harder, burying his face in his hands. Kurt smiled warmly, stroking his hair to center the hysterical sub. "You make Me proud to be a Dominate, more specifically to be your Dom," Kurt whispered as He leaned down, forcing Blaine's face out of his hands up so He could kiss him. "I'm just honored that you are Mine," Blaine let out small gasps as he tried to stop his bawling, instead he just launched himself into Kurt's arms, snuffling against Him.

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry," he whimpered, realizing he was ruining the ceremony.

"Sorry for what, Zuri?" Kurt asked calmingly,

"I'm ruining this," he hiccupped, his tears slowing only slightly.

"Oh, you could never ruin this, this is for us, just for us and whatever happens is just making it even more about us." Kurt reported. Blaine looked up at him, now only breathing shortly, the tears had stopped. "We don't owe anyone else an explanation or excuses, we are us, pure and simple and I don't care what anyone else thinks." Blaine smiled wetly and nodded,

"Yes, Sir-uh Bwana," Blaine tensed slightly but Kurt only chuckled,

"If you call Me Sir every once in a while, that's fine," He told His lover. Blaine blushed and smiled softly, "Now, time to let the world see what I've known since the moment I saw you." Kurt said, holding out the collar. Blaine whimpered softly, not daring to move without Kurt's permission but dying to have the collar around his neck, signifying he was wanted, loved, protected, and treasured. Kurt walked around him slowly as if to torture Blaine, Blaine locked every muscle in his body trying to stop himself for shaking. Finally Kurt was behind him and Blaine bared his neck, he knew he shouldn't have, he should have let Kurt move his head however and whenever he wanted, but he couldn't help it. It was as if every nerve was on fire, all he wanted was that weight on his neck, reminding him every second of every day that he was loved.

Kurt almost didn't want to put the collar on yet, He just watched His sub's perfect submission. he strained against his excitedness, holding himself as still as possible, his pale neck exposed in trust, and Kurt's stomach curled in pleasure and His shoulder's squared in pride. This was His sub, no longer was he the broken, unloved, attention starved sub he'd once been. It wasn't going to be easy, there were still plenty of hills to climb and things to talk about, but that could wait. Right now, Kurt would make sure the world knew that Blaine was _His_. Blaine let out a soft whine as Kurt paused for one second longer before slowly bringing the collar around and placing it against Blaine's neck. Blaine relaxed completely as if every single cell in his body has been set free. he moaned long and loud as Kurt latched it, not hesitating a moment as He secured the collar and made sure it was against his neck but not choking or even too tight. When the collar was fixed around his throat, Kurt leaned down, wrapping His arms around Blaine and nipping gently but with all the control in the world, at the flesh above the collar but below his jaw as He growled,

"Mine."

_So this chapter was mostly fluff…. I promise the next chapter won't be :D_


	12. Adam

_**So the thing about being a writer with writing block is that…you can't write. Sorry this took so long to update! I love you all. And I still don't own anyone!**_

_**Thank you to every one who reviewed! Especially those who gave me advice and encouragement (I'm talking to you Ben and Joey). Please enjoy! Oh some smut happens in this chapter**_

Blaine nearly fell over but Kurt caught him, laughing, holding him close, as He buried His face in Blaine's neck.

"Tell Me what you want." It was a command and Blaine whimpered, trembling at the strength of the man holding him. Blaine was so sure he would let anything happen, he'd let Kurt do anything He wanted, but Kurt's wouldn't take whatever he wanted, Blaine would give it. Blaine clawed at Him, partly trying to stand back up, the other part trying to make Kurt understand without speaking, he still couldn't ask. "Would you like Me to tie you up?" Kurt asked, His lips hotly tracing over Blaine's neck and jaw. Blaine panted and whimpered desperately, nodding rapidly, "Then what?" Kurt kissed along his face, making sure Blaine was still emotionally and mentally okay as Kurt poked his limits carefully.

"Bwana," Blaine mewled urgently, meeting Kurt's eyes for a moment before being overwhelmed with the love and control they held and looking away. "Y-You-" Blaine breathed, so quietly Kurt had to strain to hear him,

"What was that, Beautiful?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Him once more, only just meeting His eyes,

"i-i- mm," he hummed, "just You, please Bwana, just You." Blaine managed to get out. Kurt stared at him for a moment, this boy, this person, had requested one thing of Kurt when he could have requested the world and yet all he asked for… was Kurt. Well that was the one thing He was always willing to give,

"As you wish," Kurt whispered. Then He pulled Blaine into a kiss, at first it was soft and tender, but it quickly became hard and heavy, but then the next moment it was quick and playful. They kissed for nearly 10 minutes, like a couple of teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other. Kurt found out quickly that grabbing Blaine's d ring on his collar and tugging lightly made him as relaxed and unwound as he'd ever been. It also caused him to release noises that Kurt found the power of their effect a little unfair.

"Dungeon." Kurt ordered, "Now." Blaine scrambled over himself trying to get to the room before Kurt had any reason to change His mind. Kurt smiled softly after him, Blaine was in such sub mode that he had no choice but to be obedient and obey as fast as he could, wanting nothing more than to please his Dom. Kurt knew he wasn't obeying out of fear, but out of want to be the best sub he could, he didn't understand that he already was an amazing sub. That would take time and patience, something Kurt was more than willing to give.

He walked slowly into the dungeon, excited at what He would see since he hadn't told Blaine to be in a particular position. Blaine was kneeling in the middle of the room, ready for whatever Kurt had in store. Kurt smiled and walked up to him, forcing him to look up.

"How are you feeling, Zuri?" Kurt asked softly, but with a firmness to his voice that caused Blaine to tremble.

"Happy," Blaine whispered, "Happy, loved, safe." Blaine looked up at Him, his eyes full of light and joy.

"I love you, Sweet boy," Kurt stated and Blaine blushed, tucking his head against Kurt's thigh, his face down to the floor, nuzzling his cheek gently against Kurt's leg.

"i love you too, Bwana," Blaine responded quietly, readying himself for whatever was coming.

"Hey, can you look at Me for a minute, we'll start in a second I just want to go over a couple things first," Kurt requested, waiting for Blaine to nod before continuing. "Thank you," He said, scratching Blaine's scalp in reward. Blaine melted into the feeling of the reward, something he was still only just become accustomed to. "I don't want to gag you tonight, because I don't want you to feel like you can't safe word. And I want to try orgasm denial." Blaine eyes widened slightly, they hadn't done that yet, "Not for punishment, as you've done nothing wrong, but just to tease and so that when I do allow you to cum, it'll be because I let you." Kurt explained, "And you will be cumming tonight, love, this isn't a test, and you can opt out of it any time you want." Blaine nodded understandingly, orgasm control had always been one of his strongest suits, he'd gone weeks without orgasming, so he wasn't worried. Although that was when he was with Hunter, who never brought him real pleasure, Kurt brought him pleasure with the barest of touches. "And I want to worship your body tonight too," Kurt explained. Blaine tensed, sinking into himself, Kurt kneeled and cupped his face in his hand, "Hey, now, it's all right, I won't go as far as I did the other night, I promise, we're going to work up to it, okay?" Blaine swallowed hard but nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. Kurt grabbed his chin and made him meet His eyes, "Okay?" He asked slightly more firmly. "Blaine, I will not do anything that I believes will hurt you or push you too far, you are Mine and I will make sure you are healthy, happy, safe, and comfortable every day, all day. That's My job," Blaine searched his glasz eyes, wondering how someone so kind could at the same time be so Dominant. Kurt held his stare, waiting for him to understand, slowly Blaine smiled and he nodded,

"Yes Bwana," Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed him deeply, pulling on his hair, causing him to moan into Kurt's mouth. Blaine gasped sharply when Kurt pulled away using Blaine's hair and pulled him to his feet. Kurt tenderly rubbed the scalp where he had yanked, soothing any hurt. Blaine sighed, squeaking slightly when Kurt grabbed his ass aggressively, laughing playfully at Blaine reaction.

"I do believe I promised you insanity," Kurt reminded him and Blaine began whimpered and whining, wanting to beg but unsure of how to go about it.

"i- You- Bw-plu-" he settled on just a loud, long, groan. Kurt smirked, grazing his lips, before pulling away with a soft,

"Stay," and walked over to the cuffs. He took the leather ones with hooks and walked back over, holding them out to Blaine, "Lock them secure, baby," he commanded. Blaine's breath shortened and he nodded and hooked the cuffs around his wrists, making sure they were almost unmovable against his flesh. Kurt hummed softly as he checked them carefully and kissed both wrists affectionately,

"Good boy," he praised as Blaine shuffled shyly. "Follow Me," Kurt lead him to the table that was dettached to the wall, "Lay down for Me, Zuri." Blaine obeyed, laying on the table with his head hanging off the table and he couldn't help but smile softly, he loved giving blowjobs. Kurt was smiling too when He approached him, "Thank you." Blaine nodded and grinned at Him, even upside down He was beautiful. Kurt had ropes in His hand and Blaine's grin widened. Kurt wound the ropes between the D rings on the wrist cuffs and then brought Blaine's legs up and wrapped the rope around his ankles, pulling them tight so they were next to his wrists he then pulled the rope and tied it to the wall so that his knees were up next to his head. "If I didn't know you'd be sore, I'd leave you like that all night," Kurt stated. Blaine stared at Him, his eyes wide,

"You could You know," Blaine whimpered. "i-i could take it." Kurt smirked, ran His fingers through his hair and nodded,

"I know," He said simply. Blaine trembled and clenched his fist impatiently and Kurt chuckled lightly, "My eager boy," he cooed. Blaine froze,

"i'm sorry, i didn't-" Kurt cut him off with a kiss,

"I like when you're eager, it makes it more fun to tease you." Blaine whined, writhing against the ropes and cuffs, struggling to convey how he wanted more without daring to ask for it. Kurt moved between Blaine's legs and drug His nails across Blaine's ass cheek and up his thighs. Blaine moaned as the feeling set his nerves on fire. Kurt then walked around to be at Blaine's face, Blaine opened his mouth, expecting Kurt to face fuck him. Instead Kurt kept his straining cock just out of reach of Blaine's salivating mouth. Blaine stuck his tongue out, trying to get to Kurt, but Kurt just swayed back slightly so that he couldn't reach it. Blaine whined loudly and tried shifting on the table, trying to stretch his neck to get to his Bwana.

"Bwannnaaaa," Blaine groaned, almost sounding agitated. Kurt just laughed softly,

"Get ready my love, you are in for long night."

It wasn't the sun that woke him the next morning; it was the sound of Kurt's voice. The voice wasn't speaking to him, but he smiled just the same. he was officially claimed, a _consensual_ claimed, he was wanted and he wanted, he couldn't think of anything better.

"I just claimed him last night, Dad, I don't think he's ready to 'meet the parents' yet," Kurt's words became coherent as sleep left Blaine fully. What he heard made him want to sink into himself and disappear. "No, of course I'm not ashamed of him, I couldn't ask for a better sub," this made Blaine's heart pound just a little faster and he felt his face blush. "However, the only Doms he's ever been around other than his abusive father, and former Dom, is Myself, and Rachel Berry, I just don't think he's ready to meet another Dom yet." There was a pause and Blaine felt embarrassed that he couldn't normal. "No, You should see how he curls in on himself when he sees Doms other than Me, I can't put him through that yet." Blaine hadn't realized Kurt even noticed the walls he put up when they were out in public. he knew he was protected and loved, but he was also expecting the worse. "Yes, Dad, he makes Me unbelievably happy," Kurt chuckled happily, then Blaine could hear sadness in his voice, "Yes, Me either to be honest, but then I also know he would want Me to be happy again." Blaine listened closely to his Bwana's words, a knot forming in his stomach. "No, I meant to, but all this happened so fast, I just wanted to make him Mine as fast as I could so that bastard could hurt him anymore…. Don't lecture Me, I'm aware I should have told him about Adam, but it's not an easy thing to talk about!" Kurt paused and Blaine felt nauseated, Adam, there it was again, that name that he had no story to match with it. "I think I've just been living on cloud nine lately and…no he's not- Blaine is wonderful in a different way, in fact, there is really nothing similar about them, unless you count the sub part," Kurt laughed dryly, before sighing, "Yes, I was planning on telling him today." Blaine could practically hear Kurt rolling His eyes, "Yes, I'm know." Blaine wondered if he could get out of being told there would always be someone better that had come before him. Maybe he just pretend to be asleep… you know… forever. "Okay I promise as soon as I think he's ready I'll let you know, cross my heart," there was a pause before Kurt chuckled lightly, "I love you, Dad."

Blaine blinked slowly, he'd never said those words to his own father, he also never held those feeling for the man. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to, he just couldn't love an abusive man who made him regret being born most days, the man who hated him more than anyone in the world. Kurt wanted him to meet His father, Blaine wanted to be a good sub and do whatever Kurt asked of him, but the idea of meeting another Dom, it made him want to vomit.

"Oh good morning, Zuri," Blaine jumped at the sound of Kurt's voice, looking up at Him nervously. Kurt walked over to him and sat on the bed, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Kurt asked gently, pushing down the blanket to get a look at Blaine's body. Fading pink whelps remained on Blaine's wrists and ankles, and light bruises where Kurt had grabbed his hips were visible, but otherwise he was as flawless as always. Blaine almost smirked, Kurt didn't know what it meant to make a sub truly hurt, He didn't have it in Him, and it was something Blaine would be forever grateful for.

"i'm fine, Bwana," Blaine promised, leaning forward slightly to give Kurt he idea that he wanted to be kissed. Kurt smiled slightly at the request and granted a soft, tender touch, nothing like the scorching tongue and teeth battles they had, had the night before. Blaine whined softly but didn't lean back in for another kiss, and instead just nuzzled into Kurt's hand, which was close enough to touch him. Kurt smiled warmly before exhaling heavily,

"I need to talk to you though," Kurt admitted. Blaine nodded, biting his lower lip. "Come on, clothes on, we'll talk in the kitchen." Blaine inhaled deeply and nodded, his nerves on edge about which of the two things he'd over heard could be able, his money was on Adam, and the name itself made Blaine want to vomit.

Once dressed, Blaine was seated at the opposite chair at the kitchen, Kurt took his hand and sighed.

"I've realized lately that we haven't been very equal in our relationship," Kurt admitted. Blaine looked at Him confused,

"Of course not, Bwana, You're a Dom and i-"

"No, Zuri," Kurt said sweetly, "I don't mean that. You have told me so much about your past with that bastard and I've conveniently told you nothing." Blaine shrugged, but accepted happily the kiss that Kurt affectionately gave. "I know you know about Adam, and I know you don't actually know anything about him."

"No, I don't," Blaine admitted, not wanting his voice to sound too anxious. When he first heard about Adam he didn't dare ask about him, but he knew Adam was or at least had been important to Kurt.

"I met Adam when I was 18. I had just started at NYU and Adam was one of My class's TA. He approached Me after one class and we started talking. It didn't take very long for us to start dating and playing, I claimed Him after 3 months." Blaine gulped, he knew there was so much more to go but hearing Kurt talk about claiming someone else made his stomach twist. "Hey," Kurt said gently, kissing his lips softly, "Nothing that happened between Adam and I has any comparison to Me and you. We have a different relationship and there should be no jealousy from you towards Adam. You are mine, and I am yours, completely and fully, okay?" Blaine smiled,

"Yes, Sir," he loved the way Kurt could make him feel important.

"Okay," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "So first things first, Adam was a terrible sub," Kurt laughed softly. Blaine scrunched his face in confusion, he'd never seen anything but love and a little sadness in Kurt's eyes toward Adam, "He was bitchy and had a severe problem with behaving and listening," Blaine listened attentively. Kurt chuckled, "Adam had a big mouth on him and didn't quite know when to close it. he got punished more than he got rewards." Blaine flinched slightly, but continued to listen. "It was nothing horribly bad, he would just get snarky, he'd tell Me how he wanted to be treated in bed and…" Blaine gasped, and Kurt laughed,

"No, no sweetie, it's okay, it's okay, he was just playful and mischievous, he wasn't doing it out of wickedness." The Dom promised, Blaine looked at Him carefully, Kurt loved this person, Adam. Blaine felt fortunate that for whatever reason, Kurt was no longer with Adam, and was instead with him. "He was a complete pain in My ass, but he was a challenge, which is why I think I love him so much." He paused, smiling warmly at Blaine, "It's also probably why I love you so much." Blaine smiled softly, a light color staining his cheek. "Anyway, we were together four years and I decided it was time to propose to him," at those words, Blaine's face snapped up and he was forced to watch as Kurt's face fell, sadness filling His eyes. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hands, desperate to help his Dom in whatever possible. Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine before inhaling deeply. "October 9th, 2016, I had dinner ready, Adam was a god awful cook, and I knew he had a meeting after school that day, he became a high school teacher after graduation. So I had this whole thing planned, dinner, champagne, rose petals, the whole nine yards. He was late, it was 5:30 and I knew the meeting wouldn't run that long, so I started to worry. At 5:38-" Kurt's voice cracked and He swallowed hard before continuing, "At 5:38 a knock came at the door. Adam had a terrible memory, so I wasn't surprised he'd forgotten his keys, I answered the door." Kurt suddenly looked so anguished that Blaine could hardly stand it, he kneeled in front of Kurt, still holding his hands tightly as he looked up in Kurt's tear filled eyes. Kurt affectionately ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, so thankful to have him in that moment. "It was a cop, not Adam," Kurt explained. "Adam had been hit and-" Kurt let out a choked sob before gathering Himself again, "He'd been struck by a driver who ignored a red light, he was killed instantly." Blaine gasped in horror, of everything he'd expected to come out of Kurt's mouth the death of His former sub was not it. Blaine couldn't imagine the pain Kurt must have gone through. he'd heard of Dom's who had lost their subs and had never recovered, had never taken another sub again. "It took Me finding you to even consider taking on another sub, it's why Rachel was so hostile to you, it's why if you ever meet any of My other friends you might hear them ask me if I'm ready. It's been four years and I still worry when there is a knock at the door," Kurt admitted. "And as you know I can't get rid of his cage… I will soon though, and I'll get you your own," He promised.

"No," Blaine said, "i mean, You don't have to," he ducked his head, "i like that cage," he whispered. Kurt smiled, Blaine didn't realize how much he helped Kurt, he only though Kurt helped him. Healing works both ways.

"Let Me know if you ever want one of your own, okay?" Blaine nodded sadly, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Kurt who waited patiently for Blaine to speak.

"i wish You didn't have to go through that pain, but…" Blaine cut himself off, realizing what he was saying. Kurt stroke his cheek gently,

"you can speak your mind, you won't be punished," He swore. Blaine bit his lip feeling like a terrible person,

"i'm sorry he's gone, but i'm happy i get to be the one to that replaces him." Kurt shushed him,

"No, you aren't his replacement, love, I love you for different reasons than I loved him, but I love you just as much. Don't ever think you are just here as a substitute for him. you are Mine because I want you, no hesitation or regret." Blaine relaxed into Kurt's touch, smiling gently,

"Thank You for telling me," Blaine murmured.

"I should have told you sooner, but… I just you are just braver than me," Kurt claimed, his lips touching Blaine's forehead affectionately. Blaine shook his head,

"We are just healing at different rates, i'm healing quicker because i have You, You haven't had anyone to help you through, not really." Blaine said, knowing that while Kurt had a seemingly good relationship with His father, His father also wasn't in the area, and while Blaine had only met Rachel, She had been less than sympathetic.

"Well that has changed, because now I do have someone," Kurt muttered. Blaine smiled happily and laid his head in Kurt's lap, wondering if he was just dreaming. Then again, Blaine's dreams had never been this good.

_**I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I'm so sorry I ended the sex scene where I did. In my defense, it just wasn't going to happen. I'm so sorry, but this gives you all the opportunity to come up with your own ideas about what happened that night. The next chapter will be better. I promise.**_


	13. baby steps

_**Well this took long enough to update. Sorry guys. Hope you like it! I don't own anything you recognize in this story! Hugs and kisses to all my wonderful readers!**_

Blaine hummed softly as he played the keyboard for a few minutes before Kurt came home. It was a song that had just popped into his head that he needed to get out. As he played it he felt the release of the sadness and pain from his life with Hunter as well as the happiness he was now becoming used to with Kurt. he smiled as he thought of his Dom, of the man who had given him hope and a future again, or maybe it was for the first time. he'd been claimed only a couple weeks but he felt happier than he had ever been.

Kurt entered the apartment and for the first time in a month and a half, there was not a sub on his knees to greet Him. His heart stopped and fear shot through Him until He heard the soft sound of music coming from the bedroom. The song was haunting and at the same time, somehow joyous, Kurt was sure He'd never heard it before. He slowly and quietly approached their bedroom, not wanting to interrupt Blaine, who from what Kurt could see as He peeked through into the room, was in a world of his own. Kurt smiled, Blaine had put on a bit of weight, and he was slowly getting to a healthy weight, and more slowly a healthy mentality, though Kurt knew that once He greeted Blaine and the sub realized he had lost track of time and would panic and expect punishment. That was okay though, Kurt was learning how to defuse his panic before it got very far. Now Blaine seemed to positively glow, as he was getting what his body, heart and mind needed for the first time in his life.

Blaine played the piano as if he were born to do it, as if there was nothing more natural for him. It made Kurt happy to see the peace on Blaine face that could normally only be found when they just finished a scene, and though Kurt did love being the one that put that look on Blaine's face, He couldn't help but be happy that His sub's happiness wasn't solely because of Him.

Blaine focused on the keys in front of him, not letting anything but the music come into his brain. The notes flew through him, engulfing him and letting him drown while still breathing. his heart seemed to beat in time to the music and he couldn't stop the smile that came on his face. he knew he should have stopped and started dinner, it was nearing that time, but he couldn't bring himself to take his fingers off the keys.

Kurt just stood there watching him for nearly 15 minutes, careful not to even breathe too loudly and disturb Blaine, though from the look on Blaine's face, a war could be going on in the living room and he wouldn't have looked up. Kurt finally turned and headed into the kitchen to start dinner, He knew His cooking skills wouldn't be too rusty. He fixed pork chops with roasted rosemary potatoes and grilled asparagus, the pork chops only had 5 minutes left when He heard a sharp cry and the sound of footsteps barreling down the hall. Blaine was white as a sheet when he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello, My love," Kurt greeted him casually, hoping Blaine would quickly pick up that He wasn't upset. Unfortunately Blaine went even paler and he started stammering, his breathing shortening and his hands started shaking.

"i—i- didn't- i just-" Blaine looked miserable, a far cry from earlier.

"Hey, hey," Kurt soothed, standing to embrace him but Blaine flinched violently and took a step back, that hurt more than Kurt would ever admit. "Zuri, you know I don't do that," Kurt said calmly, hoping Blaine didn't hear the hurt feelings. Blaine whined softly, tears trailing down his face, "Baby, I'm not angry at you," he claimed, taking a step closer and this time Blaine let him, though Kurt could practically see the tension rolling off of him.

"I'm so sorry, Mast-Bwana I," Kurt froze at Blaine's near slip up and Blaine knew instantly what he did. "No, that's not what i meant, i just… Oh Bwana i…" a soft sob escaped Blaine's lips. Kurt lunged forward and pulled Blaine into his arms, ignoring the cry of panic Blaine released.

"I love you Zuri, I don't ever want you to be afraid of Me, I won't ever punish you physically or otherwise for doing something as innocent as playing your keyboard." Kurt wiped Blaine's face tenderly, "It was absolutely beautiful, by the way, what you were playing." Blaine sniffed softly, blushing shyly, "You are not going to be punished, My darling. It gave me the chance to cook again and I quite enjoyed Myself." He promised, holding Blaine close, letting him lay his head on His chest. Blaine was still trembling but Kurt was fairly certain it wasn't because of fear of Kurt anymore but rather memories of the past. There were days Kurt would give anything to know everything that happened to Blaine so that He could completely fix it.

"i-i got di-distracted," Blaine muttered, Kurt felt Blaine fist His shirt, trying to make sure he wasn't separated from Kurt.

"That's fine, sweetheart, it's not wrong to get into your music. I don't want you to ever think that your life is supposed to only be about Me. Yes, you are My sub, but I want you to have your own life too. I want you to get distracted by something you love; I want you to be excited about it. I would have interrupted you if I thought you were only supposed to serve Me, that is _not_ your life's purpose, Blaine. One day you can go back to school if you want, or get a job." Blaine looked up at Kurt surprised, "you are My favourite thing about being home, but I don't want this apartment to become your prison, even if you never look at it that way."

"i like being here," Blaine whispered, trying not to quiver at the idea of his true reason, which was that he didn't think he could face going outside yet, especially without Kurt.

"I know you do, sweetheart, and I won't ever make you do anything before you are ready," Kurt replied, kissing him lightly. Blaine then remembered the conversation he'd heard the night after their claiming,

"Is that why You still haven't taken me to meet Your parents?" Blaine asked before quickly realizing he was being disrespectful and after what he'd just done he hardly thought he should be so much as speaking without permission let alone being snarky. Kurt traced is face slowly, His fingers barely actually touching Blaine's flesh.

"Do you want to meet them?" Kurt asked softly, His tone of voice showed there was absolutely no pressure and Blaine bit his lip.

"i just don't want to disappoint You, they might not like me," Blaine admitted softly. Kurt smiled softly,

"I love you, that will be good enough for them," He claimed. Blaine looked up at Him, every other thought left him as those blue eyes bore into him. The insecurity, the fear, the pain of the past, everything just faded- he had Kurt, the rest of it was just details.

"i want You to be proud of me, so if that means meeting Your parents then-" Blaine began, but Kurt shook His head,

"I am proud of you because you are Mine, that's it." Kurt reported, and Blaine's eyes filled with tears, "That's all I need to know to be proud. The rest of it is just extra that makes me the luckiest Dom in the world." Blaine shook his head, "I walked into this apartment and My heart stopped when you weren't at the door." Blaine flinched and ducked his head but Kurt lifted his head affectionately, smiling warmly, "Then I heard you playing that keyboard and I knew you are healing. you aren't letting being a sub and being afraid of punishment run your thought process, you are letting yourself be… you." Kurt tried to explain, stroking Blaine's face. "I don't ever want you to be a mindless slave, you are My boy and I love you more than I can possible tell you, but the very last thing I ever want, is for you to think only of serving Me. you are just as important, being submissive doesn't make you weak." He paused, "Hell it makes you the strongest person in this room." Blaine's face shot up to Him, shock and confusion on his face. "Do you realize that I could never do what you do? I could never give Myself fully as you choose to, you choose to let Me tie you down and have control, do you know amazing that is? I've always thought subs were the most incredible people because you all can do something Doms could never dream of doing." Kurt stated.

"But subs can't do what Doms do either," Blaine claimed mildly desperate to not to let himself be put above Kurt, or Doms in general. Kurt smiled stroking his cheek,

"It's not as brave to take control as it is to give it up. I could hurt you," Kurt admitted, "I could go too far, you as well as anyone knows how Doms can hurt and mistreat subs, some without meaning to, but… you make the decision every single day to trust Me not to hurt you. I hope you know that's not something I take lightly." Blaine couldn't help but smile as he buried his face in Kurt's neck,

"I know Bwana," Blaine whispered.

"So I know my cooking can't possibly be as good as yours, but if you're interested, dinner is ready." Blaine nodded, and gave Kurt one last squeeze before releasing Him and falling to his knees. Kurt smiled and put dinner on the table, Blaine had taken a huge step.

Later that night after all the dishes were washed and Blaine had promised to play the keyboard whenever he wished, they cuddled on the couch. Blaine would never tire of the weight of his collar or the comfort of Kurt's arms around him, but he couldn't help but think that maybe it was time for him to start being a bit more proactive in his own healing.

"Bwana," he said meekly nuzzling his face into Kurt's shirt.

"Mmm," Kurt replied softly. Blaine paused, he wasn't used to asking for things, especially if not in the dungeon, but here he was trying to gather the courage to ask the man who loved him, to help him go outside. Sure he'd gone out when they were going to sign the claiming papers and to confront Hunter, but that is because Kurt was there and Blaine wasn't thinking about where he was, but rather whom he was with. Kurt kissed brought his hand to His lips and kissed it tenderly, "Safe." Kurt whispered, reminding Blaine who he was with. Blaine's mouth twisted up and he nodded,

"i was wondering-" he bit his lip and inhaled before opening his mouth again, "Do You think maybe we could start going out more? Nothing huge just… like walks around the block so that i can-" he cut himself off, sounding completely ridiculous. Kurt however held Blaine tighter for a moment before kissing his hair,

"I'm so proud that you are Mine," He stated. "Of course we can, we can do anything you want, at whatever pace you need to take." Blaine smiled and leaned further into Kurt's embrace,

"i am just afraid i'm not going to be able to take it." Blaine whispered. Kurt kissed his neck and shoulder several times,

"This isn't some kind of test, Zuri, I'm willing to do this if it's what you want and I don't ever want to make you go out if you don't want to. And if you do push yourself too hard I will be there to hold you until you don't hurt so much," Kurt promised. Blaine shook his head,

"Sometimes i don't know how i fell in love with someone so corny," Blaine teased. Kurt play swatted him,

"I don't know how I fell in love with someone so mouthy," Kurt replied. Blaine blushed shyly, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt chuckled kindly and hugged Blaine tighter to Him, "Mmm, I love that mouth," He stated. Blaine blushed harder and sighed softly, this was going to be a long, painful process, but maybe with Kurt by his side, he could do it.

It was the next day when Blaine decided he wanted to try it for the first time. Kurt didn't want him to push himself too hard just yet so it would be a trip to their building's elevator and back, by himself, without Kurt holding his hand. Standing next to Kurt as he looked down the hallway, which seemed to stretch on forever, Blaine gulped hard.

"you're going to be fine, absolutely nothing can or will happen to you, you'll be in My line of vision the entire time." Blaine took a huge breath in and set his mind and body to go forward. he made it halfway to the elevator before freezing, what if everything wasn't okay? What if someone came and saw him and got to him before Kurt could? he wasn't supposed to leave his Dom's home, that wasn't allowed, he was too weak and—

"Blaine," the voice was calm and firm, and still several yards behind him. "I'm right here," Kurt reminded him. Blaine forced himself not to look back, he knew if he looked back, he'd go running to Kurt, and he wanted to prove to Kurt but most of all himself that he was capable of more. The voices in his head however, weren't so kind, yelling at him that a sub's place was in the home, and how dare he let himself be convinced that he was ever going to be anything more than a piece of furniture meant for Kurt's use. It was his father's voice more than Hunter's that rang out the loudest.

_"Father," Blaine said meekly, "Please let me go see them." Blaine had just been marked as submissive a couple weeks ago and his father had forced him to quit all extracurricular activities, which meant he only got to see his friends at school._

_ "No!" his father replied, "you are a sub, Blaine, which means you will never be your own person again." Tears filled Blaine's eyes, he hadn't wanted to be a sub, he hadn't wanted to know that his future meant he would be treated the way his mother was treated, as little more than a tool or object to be pulled out when useful. _

_ "But i'm not claimed," Blaine whispered quietly, not quietly enough apparently,_

_ "That is irrelevant!" Mr. Anderson claimed, his voice not raising in anger, for Blaine was no longer worthy of evoking emotions. "submissives don't go out on their own, they don't have wishes and wants, they have nothing but the primal need to serve their master, is that clear?" Blaine's heart broke at those words, and he wasn't sure it would ever be put back together._

_ "Yes, Sir," he complied. _

No. Blaine shook his head, that wasn't true, he did have wants, and he wanted to prove that he was more than what his father and Hunter had tried to force him to be. He was more than a sex toy, he was a person with hope and dreams and _feelings, _and he didn't want to ignore them anymore. he wanted to be everything Kurt believed he could be, he wanted to be a sub worthy of a Dom like Kurt, and he would.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and unaware of how he'd even gotten there, he flinched and cowered slightly as he braced himself for who would be behind the door. It was just a man in a suit, a Dom, but not one Blaine knew. Blaine backed away slightly, whimpering, expecting to be scolded. The Dom looked down at him in concern,

"Are you okay, pet?" Blaine stared at Him for a moment before nodding.

"Mark," Kurt called, both Blaine and the Dom looked up at Kurt who was beaming with pride and Blaine forgot to breathe. It wasn't until Kurt joined them and put His arm around Blaine's waist that Blaine inhaled again.

"Are you okay, love?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded honestly.

"Hey Kurt," the man greeted pleasantly. Then He paused and His face lit up, "Oh my God, is this your new sub?" Without waiting for conformation He held His hand out to be shook, "It's so good to finally meet the sub who made Kurt smile again." Blaine looked at him surprised and took His hand. The Dom smiled warmly at him,

"Nice to meet You, Sir," Blaine said quietly, leaning into Kurt once his hand was released. Mark didn't give him the same terrified feelings that a lot of Dom's had, but he was still a Dom and Blaine wasn't sure how to react to Him. Mark smiled at him before looking up at Kurt,

"How's Your baby?" Kurt asked, smiling when Mark's grin suddenly stretched from ear to ear.

"She's beautiful, still keeping Me and her mom up all night but hey, I can't think of a better problem to have." Kurt chuckled kindly,

"I'm so happy for You guys," there was more to that story but Blaine didn't dare ask now, he just stood silently next to Kurt, staring at the floor.

"Well thank You, I thought I'd lose Jenny too if…" Mark stopped for a moment before continuing, Kurt put His hand on Mark's shoulder, giving Him a smile of comfort before Mark cleared his throat, "Sorry, anyway, I've got to be going, but I'm so happy for You and it was a pleasure to meet you, little one," Mark said to Blaine who smiled shyly and nodded,

"It was nice to meet You too, Sir." Mark smiled warmly and moved to walk past them,

"Have a good night."

"You too," Kurt replied, "Tell Jenny I said hello," Mark nodded before heading down the hall. Kurt turned his attention to Blaine, "Let's go back to the apartment," Blaine nodded, leaning against Kurt maybe more than he wanted to have to but he also knew his Dom would never judge him for needing Him. Once inside the apartment Kurt pulled Blaine to Him and put His chin over Blaine's hair. Blaine sighed in relief he wasn't away he wanted and nuzzled into Kurt's chest. "Oh My beautiful boy, I am so proud of you." Blaine could do nothing more than smile and mutter,

"Thank you, Bwana," into His chest as he sighed happily at the closeness they were sharing. It was the kind of closeness Blaine had only ever seen in movies.

"Today down the hall, tomorrow around the world," Kurt cheered, pulling away from Blaine who giggled at Kurt's ridiculousness but couldn't help but flush in pride. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine gently, "I can't imagine being as brave as you are."

_**I am less than satisfied with that ending. Sorry loves. I'll update as soon as I can**_


End file.
